Changes of Fate
by hime mayonaka
Summary: "You know true hate from the one you once loved." Kagome's words have Bankotsu's curiosity growing. Just what did Inuyasha do to make Kagome hate him so much? *WARNING* This story is rated M for violence, sexual content and sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

Screams rang through the night as the flames painted the black sky bright. Women and children ran for their lives while the men showed their courage and fought to defend the village against those who wreaked havoc. They fought well, but it wasn't enough. Not against the seven men with the insatiable blood lust.

Kagome laid on the ground, wincing as pain shot through her whole body with every movement, tears pooling in her eyes as she watched the horror around her. She knew very well what each member of the Band of Seven was capable of, but she had yet to witness their power with her own eyes.

When Kagome arrived at this village just a couple days ago, it was lively. The people were kind, generous, they cared for her like one of their own even though she was just a wandering stranger to them. Now, the village was covered in the blood of it's people. The pained screams that echoed in Kagome's ears slowly descended into silence. She was helpless and defenseless, unable to do anything other than cry. If she didn't feel so pathetic already, she did now.

She was so engulfed in her sorrow that she didn't notice the mercenaries standing by, watching her injured form. Kagome was a mouse in a pit of snakes. She braced herself for whatever torture they'd give her.

"Inuyasha's wench." The one she recognized as the cross-dressing Jakotsu spoke with disgust. "What a vile creature. Let's just kill her and be done with it?"

"Why not take our time with her?" The one called Suikotsu spoke after having a taste of the blood soaking the blades he wore on his hands, "I bet her screams are lovely." His lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"But she's a sight for sore eyes. It would be a shame to waste such a beauty." The poison user Mukotsu looked over Kagome with lust-filled eyes sending a shiver down her spine. The movement behind the cloth covering his mouth told Kagome he was licking his lips. The act made her want to gag.

"Big brother, what should we do with the girl?" The fire breather Renkotsu asked.

Kagome looked at the man the fire breather spoke to. Bankotsu.

His large halberd, Banryu, was covered in crimson as well was his face. He didn't seem to notice or even mind how dirty he was. As Kagome stared at the fearsome leader, she was even more afraid as she caught his alluring features and cobalt eyes. His beautiful eyes were unforgiving as they looked over the battered girl on the ground. When his terrifying gaze locked with Kagome's, he smirked. She shuddered at the anticipation of what Bankotsu had in store for her. She was injured and alone. No one was alive to help her, and she knew Inuyasha wasn't coming. She prayed that whatever he had decided, her death would be quick, but she knew the chances of that were close to none.

"Wench," Kagome flinched at the harshness of his tone, "I'll keep you alive … for now."

Her eyes widened at this. He wasn't going to kill her. But this couldn't bring Kagome any comfort as she knew soon enough, she will probably beg for death.

Bankotsu held her gaze before sending a glare to his comrades, silencing their protests.

"Don't question me. Besides, she could be of use for us."

The members of the Band of Seven smiled maliciously as they caught on to their leader's implication. They had plans for her, ways to use her, and kami forbid that she was to displease them in any way.

"Jakotsu, grab the girl," Bankotsu continued ignoring Jakotsu's whining, "Renkotsu, Suikotsu, you two make sure there are no other survivors. Let's move it boys! Tonight, we're celebrating another victory!" After Bankotsu gave out the orders, the idea of celebrating earned him a cheerful response from his comrades.

Jakotsu gripped the back of Kagome's shirt and hoisted her onto Ginkotsu's cold metal surface, smiling at the pained noises she was making when he threw her against the man built like a metal tank. He bound her hands and stood by her pouting about being stuck with the woman, murmuring comments expressing his distaste for all women. Bankotsu hopped onto Ginkotsu's form and stood observing the handiwork they've done. Kagome could see that he was satisfied with the blood shed and destruction. Suikotsu and Renkotsu returned and nodded at their leader, silently telling him that their work here was done.

"Alright men! Move out!" Bankotsu bellowed out with a voice full of authority. Sure enough, all the men hopped onto Ginkotsu and he started towards their hide out. Kagome was distracted by the agonizing pain the bumpy trip was causing her weak bones and battered muscles, she didn't realize Bankotsu looking at her. She caught a glance at his face. Though his face appeared emotionless, his eyes held something that Kagome couldn't understand let alone describe. He held her gaze for a few moments before returning his sights to the road ahead.

Kagome released a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. He was intimidating, unpredictable, and dangerous. But for unknown reasons that both frustrated and terrified her, Kagome couldn't rid her mind of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stood in the middle of a foreign meadow, losing herself in the soothing breeze and the scent of spring. It was calming as it was beautiful. But the silence was soon broken by the whispers in the wind, calling out her name.

 _Kagome. Kagome._

"Who's there?" Kagome demanded.

 _Kagome._

"Wait – I know that voice …"

 _I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

"Inu … yasha?"

 _Kagome, please forgive me._

"No! No more!" Kagome cried frantically while pulling at her hair. Desperate to make the voice go away.

 _Kagome._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kagome opened her eyes and felt her whole-body ache tremendously. She found herself bound atop the metal tank-like man, Ginkotsu. Some time during the rocky journey, exhaustion had overwhelmed her, and she succumbed only to be visited in her dreams by a voice she dreaded. A voice belonging to the man who she welcomed into her heart but became a parasite, eating away at her very soul knowing she would always return to him. Until now.

Ginkotsu came to an abrupt stop and Kagome's body lurched forward towards the edge but was stopped by a strong grip at the back of her shirt. She looked behind her to find Bankotsu, his eyes on hers with that same intense gaze that stir something inside her. She couldn't decide if it was fear or something else, it was indescribable. His eyes suddenly hardened and his grip tightened, Kagome was pulled back to land on her backside roughly. She whimpered lightly at the contact before looking back at Bankotsu, who was no longer looking at her, as he grabbed Banryu and jumped off Ginkotsu gracefully. He turned to face his comrades.

Kagome's eyes wandered to the building behind Bankotsu. A castle that stretched over the top of the mountain. As she looked closer, she could see the dried blood stains spotting the floor and walls. The Band of Seven must've taken over this castle from the lord that used to call it home.

"Unload the goods. Bring the girl in and get her cleaned up and changed into something more … appropriate for a servant."

Kagome shivered unpleasantly when Mukotsu turned his eyes to her. The thought of touching her was awakening his manhood and the look he was giving her couldn't have made it more obvious. Bankotsu must've caught on to it since he was glaring holes in the back of Mukotsu's head before continuing giving orders.

"Jakotsu! You will take the girl!"

Jakotsu growled, "Oh why!? Why do I have to be stuck with Inuyasha's wench?" Kagome flinched at being called a wench. The word alone was a slap to the face, but with Inuyasha's name added to it, she felt sickened.

Bankotsu chuckled and looked at Jakotsu with a smile, apparently used to his whining.

"As funny as it is to see you lose your head, you are the only one I could really trust around the girl." Bankotsu paused and Jakotsu's eyes widened as he watched Bankotsu lose his smile, his cobalt eyes turned dark and cold, "So quit your fucking whining and get her cleaned up, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu growled.

Jakotsu quickly nodded and set to work. He knew better than to try his leader's temper, at least any more than he already had. He ran into the castle and returned shortly with a fresh kimono in his hands. He grabbed Kagome and hoisted her over his shoulder before running off in the direction Bankotsu knew of a hot spring being located. The leader couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's hastiness. He turned to the rest of his comrades with a once again serious glare.

"You all bring in everything you've gathered and make sure you clean up," His still facial expression changed drastically with a smirk, "When I return, we'll be celebrating. So, get moving!"

"Brother Bankotsu, where are you going?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu didn't bother to turn around as he answered, "Someone's gotta get the sake. No one follow me." The men didn't say another word as they went about unloading their findings off Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu wandered through the trees, allowing himself to take advantage of the time alone. His thoughts came and went like the stars in the sky. Nothing could ease his mind, but he figured a walk could help. However, he realized he was horribly mistaken when a certain raven-haired girl kept returning to the front of his thoughts.

 _Damn, I need a drink._


	3. Chapter 3

With Jakotsu's speed, it wasn't long until he and Kagome arrived at the hot spring. Upon arrival, Jakotsu took a deep breath. He was relieved to be as far away from Bankotsu as possible. Whenever the leader lost his temper, he'd hate to be on the receiving end of his wrath. The very thought of him sent chills down his spine.

It took a moment for Jakotsu to come back to reality and he gagged at the knowledge that this disgusting creature known as a female was touching him. He was quick to drop her from his shoulder and a sound of displeasure escaped his lips. He knelt to unbind her and tossed her a piece of cloth.

"It's a wash cloth." Jakotsu stated judging by her confused expression. "Clean yourself up and make it quick. I'd like to get back before Big Brother does."

Kagome stood, her legs wobbled beneath her. She began to undress, doing her best to be modest and cover her intimate spots even though it was obvious Jakotsu was the least bit interested. Maybe it was for her own comfort, since this was her first time undressing in front of a man.

The warm sensation of the hot spring immediately started to soothe her sore muscles and battered limbs. She released a breath and felt herself relax. She knew moments of pleasure such as this wouldn't come regularly, so she took advantage of the short moments she had of this.

It wasn't until Jakotsu cleared his throat that Kagome snapped out of her dazed state and hurried to clean herself. Thankfully, the blood came off without much trouble. Once she was finished, Jakotsu held out the kimono he grabbed to her. Seeing she was cleaned and dressed as Big Brother ordered, her hands were bound once again and the two of them headed back towards the castle.

The expression Kagome wore could easily be mistaken as one of sorrow, but in her heart, there was nothing. When Bankotsu told her that he was going to keep her alive, she had already accepted her pending death. She wasn't giving herself false hope to come out of this situation alive, she knew better than that. She wasn't hoping to be rescued. She wasn't waiting for _him._ Kagome had made up her mind. Even if Inuyasha was looking for her or if he came to take her away, she didn't want him to. If she was going to die by the hands of Bankotsu and the Band of Seven, she was going to die with dignity. The one thing Inuyasha could never take from her.

The entire walk from the hot spring to base, Kagome let her mind wander to pleasant times. Her mother, her brother, her grandfather, her friends, her life before she came to the Feudal Era.

 _I wish I could see you all … one last time._

Silence was a drastic change from the deafening screams he had caused earlier that night. It made his thoughts even louder, that alone aggravated him. Bankotsu continued to wander through the trees until he could find the next village pub to score some sake. He promised a celebration and he wasn't one to break his word. But the walk gave him time alone with his thoughts. His mind was raging. He tried to focus on a strategy to be rid of Naraku but his train of thought continued to steer off-course. No matter what he tried to focus on, his subconscious kept returning to the raven-haired beauty he took captive.

He shook his head vigorously and tried to reason with himself.

 _Why did I keep her alive? I guess I could use her to detect jewel shards. But … why didn't I kill her?_

As he tried to come up with every logical answer possible, his mind made logic seem like a myth. He was reminded of the look he saw in her eyes, telling him that she had every right be afraid of him, but she held her composure and didn't cower under his presence. That look made him curious of her. The thoughts of the miko turned more intimate and he couldn't help but groan at the sight of her luscious legs exposed from that indecent, strange kimono she wore and the perfect view it provided whenever she bent over or the fabric riding up her thighs torturously slow. Mukotsu was right. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes. He thought mischievously of the young girl's body connecting with his. He wondered how soft her skin was, if she tasted as good as she looked, what sweet sounds she could make, how his name sounds leaving her lips. A part of his anatomy awoke and his hakamas felt constricting in an uncomfortable manner. Bankotsu growled in frustration, wanting his brain to be rid of these absurd, annoying thoughts.

 _She's Inuyasha's wench. She's the enemy. Don't be stupid, Bankotsu. You kept her alive because she's no use to you dead. Nothing more._

He argued with himself, but his manhood refused to obey. What irritated Bankotsu the most was what lied beneath his lust for the innocent priestess. The questions he couldn't answer; why did Bankotsu want to claim this woman for himself? Was it because she was a benefit to him? Was it because he liked a pretty girl to keep his bed warm? Or was it something else?

He emerged from the trees and found lanterns lighting some town he didn't recognize. Spotting a tavern on that road, he went to grab the sake he promised. A drink was most needed after mental battle he'd dealt with from the moment he saw the wench.

Kagome sat obediently, a short distance away from the mercenaries. To the members of the Band of Seven currently guarding her, she was easy prey. An easy, vulnerable target. The thought of her screams as they commit inhuman acts on her was thrilling and tempting. However, each of them knew better than to disobey their leader's orders. He obviously had motive behind his actions, and even though they didn't know what they were, they decided it was best to not doubt him. They've witnessed first hand the capabilities of their leader, more than once. Whether he was furious or simply bored, the aftermath of his power was petrifying. After all, Bankotsu wasn't the leader of the Band of Seven for nothing. He may have been the youngest, but his strength overpowered each of them. Even as a whole, they couldn't hold a candle to Bankotsu. Disobeying or betraying him would earn them a fate even worse than death, and they all knew it well.

She sat in the corner with her hands bound. Her presence to the men was that of a mere insect. They ignored her while keeping a close eye on her and continued their conversations. While Kagome tried her hardest to focus on happier times, her ears betrayed her by bringing her focus to the things they spoke of.

 _I love it when they beg for mercy._

 _Did you see that pest who had the balls to stand up to me? It was so amusing when he screamed as I burned him alive._

 _It's too bad that we didn't keep more women alive. We would've had more to entertain us and pour our drinks aside from this wench._

 _Don't you love it when the grown ups throw themselves in front of the children to save them? Such a pathetic effort._

 _This village didn't put up much of a fight. I can't wait 'til we find some worthy opponents._

She shivered at their words. She couldn't understand how these men found such pleasure in taking the lives of innocents. She thought that maybe they weren't always like this, but it wasn't necessarily her place to find the answers. She was their captive, their servant. And any moment alive she had should be cherished.

Sounds of footsteps that could only be noticed by highly trained ears erupted from the trees and a moment later, Bankotsu appeared. He hadn't cleaned himself up from the earlier raid but the blood covering his face, clothes and halberd was clearly fresh. He wore a proud smirk on his face as he handed a large sack to Jakotsu. He opened it and happily unloaded the many sake bottles that were held in it. When Big Brother said they were celebrating tonight, he wasn't kidding.

Jakotsu eagerly pulled out the sake bottles as Bankotsu walked towards the captive miko who was, surprisingly, remaining quiet and still. He looked at her expecting her to flinch at his presence or tremor in anticipation, but she didn't move. Her blatant lack of fear annoyed him. It wasn't until he spoke that Kagome bothered to look at him.

"Tonight, you will be pouring our drinks for us. Any disobedience will cost you your life."

Bankotsu's voice showed Kagome that her life was worthless. However, just like earlier, the indescribable look in his eyes didn't match his words. In fact, his glare told her that for some unknown reason, he didn't want to kill her. It was baffling to think so. But though his words were harsh, his tone was soft. She didn't spend much time dwelling on it. Instead, she nodded and awaited orders.

The night carried on full of laughter and cheers of victory. The Band of Seven drank to their heart's desire. With the pile of empty sake bottles growing by the minute, the men retreated to bed one by one until the only ones left were the leader and the miko.

Kagome sat quietly beside a drunken Bankotsu. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them until Bankotsu started to mumble incoherently. Kagome glanced up at him and was shocked at the sorrowful expression he wore. No matter his tone or actions, she'd noticed by now that his eyes deceived him by unlocking emotions or secrets that he refused his tongue to expose. But this time, everything about him from his composure to the softness of his cheeks and even the slight frown he had told her that whatever was on his mind wasn't pleasant. She wanted to know what the mercenary was thinking about and understand what made him feel any less than joyful after a fulfilling night of celebration, but she pushed the urge away after deciding it was none of her business. The very thought of trying to understand her captor was absurd. She reminded herself that she wasn't a friend or guest. She was a prisoner and this man who sparked her curiosity was the same one who held her fate in his hands. Knowing that she was concerned for the man did nothing but puzzle her even more. Why did she care if Bankotsu was upset? They didn't have a relationship of any kind. They haven't even had a decent conversation between them.

Kagome put a halt to her thoughts when Bankotsu suddenly stood and turned to face her.

"We're turning in for the night. Let's go." He nodded his head in the direction of the castle and she stood, failing at hiding the blush the crept across her cheeks once she realized they were going to sleep in the same room. She swallowed loudly before nodding and standing to follow him.

As they walked through the halls, Kagome could spot dried blood in every direction she looked. If anyone else had seen the stains covering the walls, floors and even the ceiling, they would've thought an army had caused this massacre. But she knew the power of these seven men matched that of an army, if not exceeded it.

Bankotsu opened a door to a room Kagome figured he claimed as his since he stood to the side and motioned her to enter. He set his halberd, Banryu, against the door and began to undress. Kagome retreated to the furthest corner from him and stared down at her feet, not allowing her eyes to wander. Bankotsu noticed how uncomfortable the girl was and chuckled out of amusement at her innocence. After his haori was removed he snatched a wash cloth from the water bucket kept in the corner. His lips curved into a wicked smirk at the devious idea he suddenly had.

He turned to face the priestess and ordered her to come closer. She took note of his bare chest and could feel the blush spreading her cheeks. Snapping her eyes back to the floor she shyly walked towards him. When she was within reach, he grasped her chin and forced her innocent chocolate orbs to meet his intense cobalt gaze. His smirk only widened at her blush.

 _This is going to be amusing._

"This blood will be harder to wash off by tomorrow. You're going to clean me."

Her eyes widened at this and she swallowed at the idea of touching him. She couldn't hide her blush just by the sight of his bare body, now she was going to do more than look. Just when she thought her face couldn't get any redder, she could feel her face hot with all the blood rushing to her cheeks. She shook her head hoping to clear it and grabbed the cloth from his hand after it released her chin.

He stared at her intently as she did as she was told. His tan skin glistened from the water, wiping away evidence of his lust for blood. Her mouth went dry when she moved the damp cloth over his chest that felt like it was chiseled out of stone. Her eyes wandered over his physique and couldn't help but imagine her hands mapping out each hard muscle in his body. He knew she was practically drooling over his perfect body and felt his chest swell with pride.

 _So the miko likes how I look, eh?_

She snapped back to reality and continued her task. After inspecting and finding no more blood, she moved her focus to the blood covering his face. She gently began to rid his face of the blood of his victims, soon realizing her eyes were glued to his. The time it took for her to finish felt much longer than mere moments. She stepped back and told him that she was finished.

"Thanks wench." His tone was soft but that damned word still made her flinch.

"My name is not wench. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. I hate that damn word."

Had she been any other woman, she probably would've received a harsh backhand as punishment for telling him what he can and cannot call her. But coming from the priestess, he found it slightly amusing. But he couldn't help himself as he stepped towards her, looking like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. For each step he took forward, she took one back. This pattern continued until her back was pressed against the wall and his arms caging her in. Her heartbeat was rapid.

 _Shit, I'm in trouble now._ She thought nervously to herself.

His eyes narrowed at the intimidated miko and brought his face closer to hers. His glare didn't falter as the space between the two closed until his lips grazed her ear. His hot breath against her made her shiver as did the whisper that followed.

"It'd be wise to watch what you say, Ka-go-me." He mocked her as he called her by her name for the first time, "One wrong move may get you punished, maybe even killed. But lucky for you … I like a woman with a little fire." She made a soft sound that almost sounded like a squeak when Bankotsu bit her ear lightly to emphasize his point. His words stir something inside her that she couldn't wrap her head around, and the feeling didn't settle when he pulled back to stare into her eyes. He showed his signature smirk taking the girl's uneasy state as a victory. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you tonight." She could still smell the sake on his lips before he stepped back. She didn't have time to fully register everything that just happened before he grasped her wrist and pulled her to bed with him. She fell with a cry of surprise, earning a chuckle from Bankotsu.

She knew that she was going to sleep in the same room as him, but she didn't expect to be in the same bed as him. Her mind was going frantic.

"It's better to have you as close to me as possible. Can't have anything happening to my prisoner." He answered her silent question. It wasn't long after that Bankotsu drifted off into slumber.

Kagome stared at the man she laid next to. She couldn't understand what was so alluring about the man that she should be terrified of. She was curious of him and of the effect he had on her. She brought a hand to her ear, the skin tingling where his mouth touched her.

 _Bankotsu… why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?_

The exhaustion she felt earlier in the night had returned to her tenfold. She took a final glance at the man next to her before succumbing to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kagome, wait!"_

 _She stops and turns to face him, streams of tears pouring from her eyes. The tears stop him in his tracks as does the growing pain in his chest at the sight of them. Kagome has always held herself together, she was too stubborn to allow Inuyasha to see her cry. But this time, the tears broke free and they didn't stop._

 _"Kagome … I –"_

 _"Why?!" She cut him off. "Why, Inuyasha?!" She shouted through her tears._

 _"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

 _"Answer me! Why did you do it? Why do you always do this? Why do you hurt me like this?" She fought so hard to stop the tears and keep her voice even, but she couldn't do it. The pain was for once overwhelming and Kagome could've sworn that if she listened closely she could hear her own heart shattering, taking enough damage to the point of no return. There was no coming back after this. She knew that much. And by the look on Inuyasha's face, he knew it too._

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon was snapped out of his daze by the calling of his name, the memory of the raven-haired priestess of the future fading to the back of his mind. He shifted his attention to the one who called his name.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kikyo. No need to worry. Go back to sleep." Inuyasha lied to the undead priestess. She rested on the other side of the fire pit where they set up camp for the night. The light of the fire shone on her clay features beautifully to him, she was the same sight as when she was alive. The concern in her eyes didn't falter but she still smiled at him.

"Come lay with me, Inuyasha."

He didn't hesitate to move to her side. They laid together wrapped in the silence of the night. Kikyo drifted back to sleep but Inuyasha knew slumber was most likely the last thing he will get tonight. Even with his love in his arms, the face of his former comrade haunted his mind along with the memory of a few days before when he saw her last.

 _Kagome awoke from her spot next to the fire pit with the odd feeling that something was missing. As she opened her eyes she discovered she was right. More that someone was missing. She looked around and grew worried that he wasn't by her side, where he was when she fell asleep. She made the decision to look for him and grabbed her bow and arrows in case he was in trouble._

 _Wandering through the trees, it didn't take her long to find him. Her heart dropped to her stomach at the sight before her. Everything around her seemed to turn silent and still, making the sounds of pleasure even louder in Kagome's ears. The moans coming from Inuyasha's throat made her want to vomit._

 _Pale hands were scratching at Inuyasha's bare back as he thrusted his lower body into the woman below him. He moved closer to her, bringing his mouth to the woman's neck and allowing Kagome a better view of the woman even though she already knew who it was. The clay undead priestess, Kikyo._

 _Kikyo's cold eyes met Kagome's and her lips curled into a wicked smirk. As if to torture the girl even more, Kikyo began to moan even louder. The sounds rolling off her tongue pushed Inuyasha to go harder, deeper. She was chanting his name like a mantra. He was close, so close. Until his ears picked up something._

 _He stopped and turned to make sure no danger was near. His eyes went wide as he noticed Kagome standing not too far from them, all color leaving her face and her watering eyes staring at the scene he didn't want her to see. Kikyo groaned in annoyance at being denied her release but neither the half-demon or the futuristic priestess paid her any mind. They stayed still, unsure what to say or do, their eye contact refusing to break. But Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She released a breath she didn't even remember holding in before breaking off into a run. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She just needed to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible._

 _Inuyasha grabbed his discarded hakamas and robe and ran after Kagome. He didn't look back at Kikyo but he could feel her disappointed gaze watching him as he departed. With his speed, it wasn't long before he saw her._

 _"Kagome, wait!"_

 _When she stopped and turned to face him, her face was wet with fresh tears that didn't stop falling. It was like something inside her broke and nothing could stop the tears she was shedding or the pain she was feeling. His chest hurt at the very sight of her tears. He has seen Kagome cry before, but this time he was the cause of her sadness. Guilt was a word that didn't come close to describing how he was feeling._

 _"Kagome … I –"_

 _"Why?! Why Inuyasha?!"_

 _It was a good question. Why did he do it? Why did he leave Kagome alone in the middle of the night to find Kikyo? Why didn't he hesitate when he noticed Kikyo's soul collectors were nearby?_

 _"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

 _"Answer me! Why did you do it? Why do you always do this? Why do you hurt me like this?" Her questions hurt worse than the tears in her eyes because he couldn't find the answer to them._

 _But his silence was enough for her, "You can't answer me, can you?"_

 _"Kagome, please let me explain. We can figure this out, we can work it out."_

 _"No! No more!" Her words made him flinch. He dreaded the words he knew was coming. There was no going back after tonight, he pushed her to the breaking point and whatever she was going to say tonight would only confirm that his selfish actions hurt Kagome more than he could imagine. No matter how much he'd wish he could make things better, the pain she was feeling was too great._

 _"I – I can't do this anymore, Inuyasha. I know I said I was going to stay by your side … but it's not worth it anymore." The tears poured from her eyes the more she spoke, "I'm going to collect the jewel shards on my own. I don't ever want to see you again." With those last words being said, she turned and continued running._

 _"Kagome!"_

 _"Leave me alone!"_

Kagome's last words to him echoed in Inuyasha's ear, taunting him with the fact that his best friend, the woman he'd protect with his life, the woman he loved dearly, never wanted to see him again. She was gone, and he only had himself to blame.

He glanced down at the sleeping woman on his chest. The first woman he ever loved. He lost her once, he lost Kagome, and now that he and Kikyo were finally together again he wasn't going to let her go. It saddened him that he wasn't going to see Kagome again, but he knew deep down that Kikyo has always held his heart. He held onto the woman tightly and breathed in her scent. She smelt like graveyard soil instead of the jasmine scent she once had that he loved so much. One day, after Naraku is destroyed, he will find a way to make her alive again.

 _Everything will be the way it was supposed to be, Kikyo. I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's lack of sleep was obvious with the greyness under his eyes as was the sorrow in his expression. Even though Kikyo was rather annoyed knowing that Inuyasha has been like this since he and her reincarnation parted ways, she was still worried about him. She didn't feel guilty for wishing that he would just forget about her or that they had never met, but she knew the truth. They had met, and even worse, they grew to love each other. Kikyo felt pride in her chest at knowing that Kagome was never able to replace her in his eyes, but that pride quickly withered once she realized that nothing she could do could ever make Inuyasha forget Kagome. They went on adventures together, fought together, cried together, they developed a bond between them. She may have won the battle over his heart, but just like she couldn't easily forget the past, neither could he.

They were walking aimlessly among the forest when a faraway village came into view. Silence had blanketed the two lovers when they heard voices not far from their location. A distance away from them, they could see a woman with two children shouting at a group of men with weapons in their hands and greed in their hearts.

 _Bandits._

It wasn't hard to understand what was happening before them even though they hadn't approached them yet. These men circled around the woman and children, caging them in with no where to run. With Inuyasha's heightened hearing, he could clearly hear what was going on.

"Please! Just leave us alone! We are no threat to you. At least let my sons go, I'll give you whatever you want!" The woman shouted desperately at the men while putting herself between the bandits and her children to protect them.

"Give us the goods you carry, and you and your sons can go home. Don't be stupid, wench!"

"This is only herbs we gathered for our healer. Please just let us go!" The woman begged.

"Don't play with me, woman! I know you have something valuable in there. Now hand it over!"

Inuyasha growled. These bandits were nothing but scum, terrorizing a defenseless woman as her two young sons hid behind her in fear. Not able to take another moment watching this, Inuyasha sprinted forward.

He stopped in between the woman and the bandits, his eyes blazing with fury but the bandits didn't step down.

"Who the hell are you!? Back off, this is our taking! Find yours somewhere else!"

"You got some nerve." Inuyasha said in almost a whisper.

"What was that!?"

"You low lives have nothing better to do than bother an innocent woman and her kids? You call yourselves men?" His words were dripping with distain.

"What did you call us?!"

"Get out of here you half-breed! This is none of your concern." The shouts of the men collided into noise, giving Inuyasha a slight ache in his temple. Among the ruckus, Kikyo had caught up to him. She quietly guided the small family away from the bandits while they were distracted by Inuyasha's presence. One of the bandits caught sight of the family trying to get away from the scene and reached to grab the smallest boy closest to him. His reach was cut short by Inuyasha's tight grip on the man's arm.

"What the hell?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave them alone." The fire in Inuyasha's eyes growing by the second.

"Fuck off, half-breed!" One of the men made a move to strike Inuyasha with his sword, but he was faster than they expected. Before one could blink, the bandit who made the first move was unconscious on the ground. Kikyo knew that things could only get worse from here and thought best to get the family out of the way quickly. Without looking back, they each could hear roars of the bandits as they moved to take Inuyasha out and flinched at each sickening sound of flesh pounding flesh with the cries of pain following. Once they were a safe distance away, they all looked back to find Inuyasha standing in a circle of badly injured bandits around him. Kikyo expected nothing less, however, the mother was stuck between feeling gratitude towards the man who saved them and fear while her sons cheered him on.

Kikyo's proud expression turned to disappointment once she got a closer look at the fallen bandits. They weren't just easily knocked out, blood poured from their bodies and she could hear their breathing weaken. She knew Inuyasha could be counted on for giving a good beating, but he'd never put his opponents close to death unless necessary. When Inuyasha came near, she couldn't help the words that came next.

"What is wrong with you, Inuyasha!" When Inuyasha appeared confused at her outburst she continued, "Look at them! They're barely alive! You could've killed them!"

Inuyasha just scoffed at Kikyo. What did it matter to her what condition they were in? The family was unharmed and the bandits were in no position to even think of hurting them again.

 _She sounds just like Kagome! Scolding me when all I did was get the job done. What's her problem?_

Kikyo and Inuyasha said their goodbyes to the mother and her sons before continuing their path. Their journey continued in silence, both were engulfed in their own thoughts. Inuyasha's mind went off on it's own, betraying his will by focusing on Kagome while Kikyo couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha's actions from earlier that day.

 _I've never seen him lose control like that in battle. Yes, those bandits got what they deserved … but he went too far._

 _I don't know what happened. Those bandits really pissed me off, harassing innocent people like that. But it was like … I could hear her voice. After that, it was like … I – I couldn't stop myself._

Something stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. Kikyo was too focused in her own thoughts, she didn't realize until she was a few feet ahead of him. She looked at him curiously.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" With each moment passing, her worry grew stronger. It was as if he didn't hear a word she said. He stood still, almost petrified, by something unknown. Another moment passed before Inuyasha shook his head to snap back to reality.

"Wh- what? Did you say something, Kikyo?"

She took a step towards him, putting her cold hand to his cheek, "Are you alright, Inuyasha? You were awfully quiet a moment ago."

"I'm fine. It was nothing." She didn't believe him but decided to leave it alone. They continued down their path alongside each other in silence.

 _That scent. It was definitely Kagome's._

Whether aloud or in his head, her name made the pain in his chest even sharper.

 _Whatever she's doing right now, wherever she is... I hope she's okay._

Kagome opened her eyes, momentarily forgetting where she was. She blinked the morning blurriness from her eyes until her vision became clear. She remembered the night before. She remembered the feeling that stirred inside her when Bankotsu's blue eyes pierced into her very being. The heat that grew in her stomach the closer he got. The tingling sensation she still felt in her ear where he bit her. A fierce blush crept across her cheeks as the memory of Bankotsu's face so close to hers, feeling his breath on her neck. She knew that she should have been appalled from the close contact, but whatever she was feeling was far from it. She almost wanted to experience it again.

However, her thoughts were interrupted with the realization that unlike when she went to sleep, she was alone. Bankotsu wasn't in the bed with her. She sat up to search the room and saw he was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't comprehend the feeling without him there. It was foreign, unsettling. Her stomach knotted at the unknown sensation. But she pushed it aside when one realization came to light.

 _This is my chance to escape._

Kagome moved as quietly as she could towards the door. It was too good to be true, but she figured it was worth a try. Once she opened the door, she realized she was right.

Standing before her was the cross-dressing feminine Jakotsu with a look in his eyes that spoke nothing less of hatred. Whether it be of her or of all women together, it didn't matter. It was a look that told her he would take pleasure in dismembering her, _slowly_. She mindlessly sunk to the floor, looking as small as she felt under his fiery glare.

He smirked, "You didn't honestly think Big Brother would leave you alone without a guard, did you?"

She opened her mouth, not even knowing what she meant to say, but still no words managed to make it past her lips. Her inability to speak only made Jakotsu chuckle. She's finally starting to realize how weak and powerless she is here. He could see the hope of escaping alive slipping away.

"Get up, bitch. You got work to do." Jakotsu commanded but Kagome didn't have a chance to cooperate before he grabbed her by the arm to yank her to her feet. The deadly grip on her arm was sure to bruise but she was too proud to cry out. Instead, she obediently followed him closely with his hand still tight on her.

Each footfall felt like another step towards death. Without Bankotsu there to protect her, her time seemed to be running out. She knew he viewed her as a valuable asset, at least, but it didn't ease her discomfort. Her days were numbered.

Coming into view of the other mercenaries, Jakotsu threw Kagome to the floor landing harshly on her knees. Her body still ached from the events of last night but her captors didn't care.

 _They love seeing their victims in pain. It drives them._

She lifted her head to scan the room. She noticed Bankotsu wasn't the only one missing, the doctor with the split personality along with the fire breather were gone too. Before Kagome could ask where they were, a bucket filled to the brim with water and a rag were dropped in front of her.

"Start with scrubbing the floors."

Jakotsu walked in front of her and she flinched expecting a blow but it never came. Instead he went to sit by his brothers near the entrance, tending to his weapon in silence. He sharpened each individual blade of his snake-like sword. Kagome has never seen the terrifying, unique weapon so still and was amazed at the discovery. The glint of sunlight traveled down each blade as she stared. A whisper dancing off the weapon, whispers of those who have fallen from Jakotsu's sword. It was fascinating, beautiful as horrifying.

 _That sword can slaughter a whole platoon without him having to take a step._

Mukotsu sat across him mixing a variety of powders before filling empty containers with the final product. His poisons could do anything – paralyze, blind, dissolve, _kill._ As if the poison user didn't make Kagome feel disturbed already.

Kyokotsu, the giant, used his fists as his weapon, his overwhelming size gives him that advantage. He sat outside enjoying the summer sun next to the metal mercenary. Ginkotsu's attention was on a group of white butterflies flying gracefully against the morning breeze, their color glowing brilliantly against the brightness of day.

 _So beautiful._

She felt warmth at the thought that the metal weapon of destruction outside still held onto some humanity. While he may enjoy taking the lives of innocents, he still took pleasure in the simple things Kagome grew to appreciate being in the Feudal Era. Simple, beautiful things like the butterflies.

Kagome cried out in pain when a hand made contact with her cheek, snapping her out of her daze. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Jakotsu stalk towards her.

"I suggest you stop daydreaming and do as you're told, wench!"

Kagome brought a hand to her burning cheek and winced. The force broke her skin into a small cut near her eye, she barely bled but she knew she would have a nasty bruise by nightfall. Tears gathered in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

 _I will not break. Not in front of him or any of them._

Taking a deep, ragged breath, she nodded and got to work. Feeling Jakotsu's eyes still on her, she scrubbed vigorously at the blood tainting the once perfect castle floors. As she washed away all evidence of life before the Band of Seven, she thought of eyes blue as the sky she's seen on better days.

 _Wherever he is, I hope he gets back soon._

"Is that all you got?" He spoke with confidence in his pending victory, "You'll need to do a lot better than that if you think you could beat me!"

Bankotsu moved with pure grace and agility as he dodged each attack from the snake-form demon he chose as an opponent. The demon towered over him, hissing its displeasure of being taunted by a mere mortal. The simple battle turned into a game of cat and mouse between the human and the demonic snake.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu watched from the sidelines, bored and slightly annoyed at being denied a piece of the action. They knew their leader was just messing around at this point, he could've slain the demon a long time ago.

They left base with Bankotsu earlier that morning whom stated was in need of exercise, confusing his comrades as they knew their presence wasn't needed. Everyone knew Big Brother could hold his own. But shrugging the thought away, they easily assumed that Big Brother brought them along in case he needed back up. However, the leader had his own reasons for bringing them along. That morning, Bankotsu awoke from his drunken slumber, graced with the presence of the sleeping miko beside him. Without thinking of it, he took a while to take in the priestess' soft features as she dreamt. His eyes traveling from her long lashes hovering over her cheeks to her slightly parted rosy lips, wondering if they're as soft as they look.

Bankotsu expected the girl to be shriveling, haunted by nightmares of her situation, wondering if she would even wake up; but she appeared rather peaceful, even comfortable. He found himself wondering what she was dreaming about. But the very thought upset the young mercenary. He couldn't deny that the miko was attractive, but that didn't explain why he felt different towards her than the other women he's come across. Staring at her resting face, he reached out to tuck a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear, unable to stop himself. He didn't bother to wake her, instead allowed her to sleep while he left unnoticed to distract himself of the innocent girl sleeping in his room.

Once Bankotsu finally decided to end this meaningless battle, his comrades took in the sight of their leader. Even though his posture spoke unsaid words of strength and dominance, his appearance gave off the obvious. He was exhausting himself. He panted heavy breaths as beads of sweat trickled down his face. The young leader had been fighting any demon they came across for hours now, prolonging the fight as long as possible. Perhaps Bankotsu didn't bring two of his strongest comrades for possible back up, but rather to keep him from over exerting himself. The look in his eyes only confirmed their shared suspicion. Whatever he was trying to distract himself from, the morning slaughter of demons wasn't enough to satisfy him. If Bankotsu kept going, he was likely to collapse. A shared look between the murderous doctor and fire breather confirmed their intuition. They needed to get their leader back to base as soon as possible while he could still stand.

"Big Brother … maybe we should call it a day?" Suikotsu suggested shyly. However, Bankotsu just snorted at his words.

"Keh, what's the matter Suikotsu? You don't think I can last a few more rounds?"

As much as Suikotsu wanted to agree with his leader's statement, he knew his acknowledgment would offend the young warrior. Not wanting to take the chance of his superior getting angry, Suikotsu remained silent before the fire-breather brought the leader's attention to him.

"Big Brother," Renkotsu spoke respectively, "We hold no doubts of your strength. But you must understand, you've been fighting since dawn. It's getting close to nightfall and it's obvious you are getting tired." Bankotsu growled, too stubborn to accept the obvious. He may be incredibly strong, but even the fearsome leader of the Band of Seven had his limits.

"You've had your exercise. Why don't we head back to base and you give yourself time to relax your muscles?" Renkotsu's tone held an amount of concern but Bankotsu knew better than to take it to heart. Bankotsu only chose Renkotsu to accompany him this morning because the fire-breather couldn't be trusted. Especially around the miko without Bankotsu watching. Renkotsu had always resented Bankotsu, refused to believe this youngster could lead a group of murderers better than him. He hated being bossed around by a teenager, whether the young man was stronger or not, and always thought of Bankotsu as a child that bit more than he could chew. Bankotsu didn't need the fire-breather's confession to know what Renkotsu thought of him. Bankotsu always had an interesting skill of knowing his comrades' intentions and thoughts without them having to be expressed. His position as the leader infuriated Renkotsu, being the youngest, but he never called him out on it. Renkotsu thought Bankotsu was brainless, naïve, taking pride of being the leader of seven men with an insatiable thirst for blood while one member plotted against him right under his nose. But Bankotsu knew. He knew Renkotsu better than he thought and understood his aspiration to be top dog. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Renkotsu wouldn't hesitate at the chance to betray, overthrow, even kill him. Bankotsu was simply waiting. Waiting for the fire-breather to make the first move. Waiting for him to stop plotting and take action. That was when, Bankotsu decided, he would wait patiently for Renkotsu to display his loathing for Bankotsu and betrayal of the ones he called comrades. He couldn't wait to see his smug face once he realized that his sneaky actions weren't so sneaky.

He didn't trust Renkotsu to begin with, but with the priestess in question, he didn't doubt that Renkotsu would use her against him. The conclusion confused Bankotsu even more. He shouldn't care about the captive priestess, shouldn't care if something happened to her at the hands of his comrades or anyone else. But the knot in his stomach tightening at the thought of Renkotsu, or any member of that matter, harming her could not be ignored. He could bet that Renkotsu would ally himself with Naraku without hesitation if it meant to be rid of Bankotsu. A cold whisper in Bankotsu's subconscious told him that if Renkotsu used Kagome as a bargaining chip, he would have the upper hand. He didn't bother to come up with enough reason to hold weight against the absurd insinuation.

 _He's right. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. But I won't let him see me weak!_

"I don't need to relax. I'm fine!" Bankotsu bit back at Renkotsu's offending remark. He hated the way they were looking at him. It made him feel weak. Something Bankotsu swore he would never feel again, something he refused to be since a child. "Whatever, it's getting dark anyway. Let's move." He said through gritted teeth, settling Banryu on his shoulder.

The priestess' face suddenly invaded his mind, instantly calming his boiling rage while also filling him with a strange sense of adrenaline. It was like just the thought of her awoke something inside him. He couldn't figure it out.

"Big Brother?" Suikotsu's voice stole Bankotsu's attention. "What are we gonna do with Inuyasha's wench?" He almost growled at hearing Suikotsu call the miko Inuyasha's.

"Pft, what do you think? She's gonna lure the dog to us."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when we rip her to shreds," the doctor didn't even try to hide his excitement.

"We're not." His short answer stunned his comrades, he could almost feel the dumbfounded looks they were giving him.

"But what would be the point of keeping her around –"

Suikotsu's question died on his lips when Bankotsu stopped to look him dead in the eye, suddenly feeling cold under his leader's gaze.

"We're not gonna kill her and that's final. If you question me about it again, I'll rip your throat out."

Suikotsu swallowed the lump in his throat at Bankotsu's sudden outburst while Renkotsu just looked curiously at him. A fire ignited in his eyes, the two men could practically feel his rage rolling off him in waves. All because of some stupid girl? Their captive? It was bizarre.

 _Bankotsu has been more aggressive since we took the bitch. Now he's saying we're not going to get rid of her after she's done her part. This isn't normal of him. Could it be that he's keeping her for a completely different reason than he's letting on?_

Neither dared to make a sound, let alone speak a single word, as Bankotsu continued towards the path towards base.

The journey home was silent, aside from the leaves and branches crushing under their feet. Minutes, even hours, had passed by without recognition between the three mercenaries before their base could be spotted from a distance. The moon had risen high in the night sky, its faint glow showering the area. It was a beautiful sight, a peaceful night sky that would capture Kagome being lost in thoughts, wonders, dreams. But when the three men arrived, Bankotsu was the furthest from joyous given the sight he was provided.

Kagome had spent hours completing tasks that Jakotsu gave her to the best of her abilities. Scrubbing floors, pouring sake, preparing food, washing Jakotsu's kimonos, any chore given was done with no questions asked. Kagome's cheek still burned from Jakotsu's hand and she didn't want to push her luck just yet.

As the day passed by, Kagome found herself wondering when Bankotsu will return but pushed it to the back of her mind knowing that it wouldn't make a difference.

The futuristic priestess sat quietly close to the group of mercenaries. They all laughed, reminisced, and enjoyed each other's company while giving her an order every now and then. Kagome remained obedient, no matter what comment Jakotsu sent her way.

"You better move faster, bitch! These cups aren't going to fill themselves."

But her patience was getting thinner by the minute.

Kagome filled Jakotsu's cup as ordered.

"Move a little faster you wench! I didn't cut off your legs, ya know."

Kagome couldn't stop the words leaving her lips, "Stop calling me 'wench'. I hate that name." It was barely a whisper, but the furious gaze Jakotsu sent her way proved that he heard her.

"What was that? Wench!" She couldn't be so ignorant to mouth off to the men who held her life in their hands.

"I said … " Taking a breath she continued, "Don't call me 'wench'!"

But then again, maybe she is. Jakotsu stared dumbfoundedly at the girl.

 _She's lucky I have strict orders to not kill her. She would've been dead before she finished her sentence._

Jakotsu wasn't least bit amused as opposed to his comrades. The poison user, giant, and metal man chuckled at the girl's bravery and didn't try to hide it when Jakotsu sent a murderous glare to them.

Kagome cursed herself once she said it.

 _Stupid, stupid stupid!_

However, she remained still with her head held high. Even if she held her breath waiting for whatever punishment the cross-dresser gave. Her calm composure made his blood boil.

 _How dare she? Humiliating me in front of these assholes. Act like she's got nothing to be afraid of. Well, guess what … you got somethin' else coming to ya priestess!_

Kagome was on her side before anyone could register what had happened, holding the side of her face as if her own hand can take away the sting spreading through her cheek. She looked up to see Jakotsu standing over her, feeling his fury rolling off of him, before he clenched his fist and smashed it into her face. It was enough to make her understand she was wrong speak to her captors in such a manner, but the pain kept coming. Jakotsu brought his fist to Kagome's face once again, and again, and again. Kagome's vision began to go dark, swallowing everything she could see, but all came into view again once she felt Jakotsu's foot driving into her stomach. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't cry. All she could do was welcome the pain Jakotsu gave her with open arms, each blow sending a jolt through her body. Each one more excruciating than the last. She laid limp on the floor as Jakotsu's hands and feet broke her mercilessly. She closed her eyes, waiting for her body to give up, waiting to breathe her last breath. But surprisingly, Jakostu's assaults suddenly stopped. Kagome opened her eyes only to widen them at the sight of Bankotsu squeezing Jakotsu's arm. His beautiful blue eyes turned dark and cold as his grip tightened. Kagome flinched at the sound of bones cracking.

"B- Big Brother –"

"What … the fuck … do you think you're doing?" Bankotsu said slowly, each word dripping with rage. The Jakotsu that was beating Kagome near death just a moment ago was gone. Under Bankotsu's murderous glare, the beads of sweat falling down Jakotsu's face did not go unnoticed. Nor did his shivering figure.

"I-I… I was just-" Jakotsu's words were silenced when Bankotsu released his grip and delivered a bone-shattering punch to Jakotsu's face. The force sent his body off his feet to land on his back. Bankotsu took a step towards his comrade, not sparing a single glance at the miko.

"I told you last night that you are the only one I could trust with her. I told you that no one is to harm her or kill her. You obviously didn't listen." Bankotsu spoke to his best friend and most trusted companion with no hint of emotion. No anger, disappointment, nothing. His tone matched his eyes. Cold, dangerous, unforgiving. Jakotsu swallowed the lump in his throat, waiting for his friend to end his life for his disobedience. The firm grasp he had on Banryu with his knuckles turning white didn't ease his fear in the least.

"B-Big Brother, please! I was just keeping her in her place, the little bitch mouthed off to me. I had to teach her a lesson!" Jakotsu spat out desperately. He was Bankotsu's best friend, he hoped that Bankotsu wouldn't kill him just because he was punishing their prisoner. But the look in his eyes made him think that maybe he was wrong.

Kagome sat to the side, delighted that Bankotsu was back and safe. But that happiness was quickly replaced with anticipation. What was going to happen? Would Bankotsu really kill one of his own for the likes of her? Did Jakotsu's actions anger him that much?

Another question came into mind that she couldn't ignore. Why did he order for her to be safe and why did he care so much if she was unharmed? Sure, disobeying the leader of the Band of Seven meant you would be begging for death. But her life was practically meaningless. Why did how his men treated her matter so much?

"Jakotsu … "

 _This is it. I really screwed up this time._

"If you _ever_ touch her again or go against my orders, let's just say I won't go easy on you just because you're my friend."

Jakotsu was bewildered. Bankotsu was going to let him live. He was overwhelmed with gratitude for his forgiveness, he didn't even bother to question why he spared him. But he knew one thing out of this; he couldn't let his anger get the best of him, not with the miko. This girl was different compared to other captives they've taken in the past. Therefore, he must do as his leader bids.

 _I thought I was a goner. All for a worthless wench. No matter. Big Brother gave me an order and I will abide by it._

"I won't go against your wishes ever again, Big Brother. I swear."

Bankotsu shifted his gaze to the priestess, sitting quietly to the side of him. Something in the look she was giving stirred something in him. If he didn't know any better, he would assume that she was in awe. Grateful that he was there to stop Jakotsu, puzzled at his actions towards his comrade, and somewhat relieved that he was there in front of her, as if she was worried or even waiting for him. It was that look that made him wonder what she thought when she woke up that morning to see he wasn't there. The unknown sensations were driving him crazy. At that moment, he could only think of one thing that could possibly calm the beast inside him. Telling him to pounce on her, take her in front of everyone, _claim her._

"Alright boys! Get what you need …" The Band of Seven along with Kagome stared at Bankotsu in anticipation, wondering what he was going to say next.

"We're going hunting!" A cheerful roar erupted among the men and Kagome had a feeling deep in her gut that she knew why they were so happy.

They weren't going hunting for food. They were hunting for blood. The not-so-distant memory of the screams of innocents being slaughtered in front of her echoed loud in her ears. She grabbed at her hair, begging the screams to stop. She didn't want to witness anymore bloodshed. She didn't want to see more death.

Bankotsu kneeled before her. The screams in her head didn't cease at the sinister grin he wore as his gaze bore into her eyes.

"And you're coming with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Panic spread through Kagome's body, her once warm rosy cheeks paled tremendously and she shivered at the coldness prickling her spine. She stared at her hands in her lap as a voice in her mind screamed drowning out all the sounds erupting around her. The voice kept telling her to run, run far and run fast. The priestess couldn't find the strength to fight it. She can't run. She can't hide. She can't escape the horrors she will soon face. The screams that haunt her from the previous night, the cries of pain she prayed she would forget if she lived long enough, will only get louder. The Band of Seven's blood lust wasn't satisfied. They needed more. Though she couldn't be surprised, she sat petrified knowing she will bear witness to their savagery once again. The voice kept screaming. Kagome couldn't even flinch at the piercing sound within her own mind. She remained stunned still until she noticed someone sitting in front of her. She lifted her head to find Bankotsu watching her closely. His eyes searched her face as if something was hidden in her features. As she stared back at him, she remembered the way he looked not long ago when he stopped Jakotsu from assaulting her further. She had seen Bankotsu upset before, even frustrated whether it was with his own men or his enemies, but she had never seen him so outraged. She felt a new kind of fear towards the man who saved her. It was this fear that made Kagome understand the other mercenaries' caution of their leader. While she remained terrified of this side of him, she also felt warm. She felt safe. It made sense to her; if he hadn't arrived when he did Jakotsu wouldn't have stopped. She would've felt his wrath until her very bones crumbled within. Unlike the rest of his men, Kagome didn't think too deeply into Bankotsu's actions towards Jakotsu. The scene filled each of the witnessing members with thoughts that furthered their suspicions. Bankotsu has a distinct need to protect the girl, whether he admitted it to anyone or even to himself. Looking at him now, her breath hitched noticing how soft his eyes were as he sat silently across her with the corners of his mouth falling. He looked almost desolate.

He broke eye contact to reach for a damp cloth near him. Kagome noticed the small tray with medicinal herbs placed on it. Bankotsu grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him. He moved strands of her raven hair away from her face and pat the damp cloth over the cut near her eye where Jakotsu began his abuse earlier that day. His touch was tender with a certain gentleness that she had never experienced before. He moved the cloth over her lip and to the other side of her eye. She winced at the contact. She didn't have the chance to get a look at herself, but with the sting humming throughout her face everywhere Bankotsu touched she knew she must look like she got hit by a truck. His ministrations soothed the pain she felt, each touch instantly felt relieving almost like magic. The guilty expression he wore didn't falter as he tended to her wounds. Why would he feel guilty?

In that moment, she forgot everything. Forgot where she was and where she was going. Everything went still and silent. She could only be aware of the man in front of her and the pang she felt in her chest, her eyes unable to leave his.

 _What is happening to me?_

Suikotsu approached the two, "We are ready, Big Brother."

"Good, we better get moving." With that, Suikotsu handed some rope to the leader. Bankotsu accepted it and bound her hands with the same amount of gentleness he had before, tying a knot that was firm though not tight enough to hurt her skin.

He guided her to Ginkotsu keeping her close to him. Each of his men eyed the two closely, but Mukotsu was the only one to speak.

"Big Brother, why not allow me to hold onto the miko? You don't need to bother yourself with her."

Bankotsu smirked at the poison user, finding humor in his suggestion.

"It's obvious that Kagome is only safe with me since none of you can keep your hands to yourself. Besides … I don't need my prisoner getting sick on me. It's a shame you're not as attractive as you are thoughtful." Bankotsu's comment struck a nerve in Mukotsu and his smirk didn't falter at the somber look in the poison user's eyes. Mukotsu had always been sensitive about his appearance, wanting nothing more than a beautiful woman to give him a sliver of attention like the kind his leader was used to. Kagome was a goddess in his eyes, she was a treasure. After those harsh words, she was a treasure Mukotsu was more determined to claim.

Kagome didn't even glance at the poor poison user. Her eyes were glued to Bankotsu in shock. It was the first time, aside from last night, that he had used her name.

"Alright, men. Move out!" At his command, Ginkotsu began to move. Kagome didn't know where they were going, but she dreaded their arrival. It was only a matter of time before the lovely moonlit sky would be stained in blood.

While Kagome let her mind wander gazing upon the calm night sky, she remained oblivious to Bankotsu's focus on her.

The moon's glow showered over her as they traveled, emphasizing her smooth cheeks and sad eyes. He couldn't fight against the knot in his stomach with the sight of her battered face. Her once flawless ivory skin was colored purple with hints of blue and the skin near her eye and bottom lip were broken from the abuse she received. He was angry. Angry with Jakotsu for laying a hand on her, angry at Suikotsu for suggesting they'd end her life as soon as Inuyasha came, angry at himself for leaving her alone and unprotected.

 _If I had just stayed with her, none of this would have happened._

He felt sick as he tended to her wounds. He wanted her bruises to disappear faster than they came. He watched as she lifted her arm to tame her wild locks and flinch as if the movement caused her pain. She didn't help his suspicions when she grasped at her arm, shutting her eyes tightly as if her injury would disappear if she focused hard enough. Bankotsu knelt next to her to take her arm in his hand, lifting the fabric to her shoulder. He growled at the sight of five nasty bruises wrapping around her arm, clearly in the shape of fingers. He thought that his comrade simply lost his temper in that one moment of his arrival but finding more of her skin discolored made Bankostu's nerves jump. Kagome even noticed his right eye twitching at the sight of her newly discovered bruises. The anger he felt the moment he saw Jakotsu's fist and foot connect to the miko's body returned immediately, the fire burning uncontrollably inside knowing she was mistreated throughout the day, without him there to protect her.

He let go of her arm and stalked towards Jakotsu who sat on the opposite side of Ginkotsu from him. Jakotsu didn't notice Bankotsu until it was too late. He was pinned to the metal man, lifted off his feet, with Bankotsu's strong hand wrapping around his throat.

"Brother Bankotsu!" Suikotsu exclaimed in surprise but Bankotsu didn't acknowledge him. His sharp stare bore into Jakotsu's terrified eyes. He thought he dodged a bullet from earlier, but he obviously wasn't in the clear just yet.

Bankotsu didn't say anything, just tightened his grip little by little as the seconds passed. Only when Jakotsu started turning blue did Bankotsu drop him. Air rushed painfully into his lungs and he held his sore throat, too scared to look up at Bankotsu just yet.

"I better not find anymore bruises on the girl again. That goes for all of you." He eyed each one of his comrades, making his point clear. "Touch her … and you _die._ " The mercenaries gulped at his threat in unison.

Bankotsu didn't wait for anyone to respond as he returned to Kagome's side. He sat down beside her, the vibrations of his fury sending a chill through Kagome's nerves.

"If any of them touch you, tell me right away." There was no arguing about it and if there was Kagome didn't want to. Though she remained a prisoner, she felt the safest with Bankotsu.

"O-okay … Bankotsu." She said softly, almost whispering. She hadn't spoken much the last twenty-four hours and her voice was rough, but he heard her. He suddenly recalled the first time he heard her speak. He had the urge to discover who the voice belonged to. His body acted on its own accord, and before he could think his eyes spotted the raven-haired priestess dressed in the strangest kimono he had ever seen. The initial sight of her made his hakamas tight. Not even whores in the brothels he'd come across on his travels wore anything that indecent. He was tempted to take her for himself that moment, ignoring Naraku's orders to dispose of her. Her posture was equal to her voice as she spoke. Strong, determined and ready for whatever came next. Hearing her voice weak and hoarse was foreign, and he didn't want to hear her that way ever again.

Somehow, being next to her slowly extinguished the raging inferno within him. It took a few minutes, but he calmed drastically. Her presence comforted him and made him feel at ease. He even forgot what the point of tonight was. But it was too late to turn back. Even though Bankotsu didn't feel the need to kill anymore, he wouldn't deny the boys their fun.

Bankotsu spotted a village not far away and gave Ginkotsu the order to head in that direction. When they arrived, Bankotsu turned to his men. He could feel their excitement in their expressions.

"Listen up!" They all suppressed their itch for blood to look at their superior. "You know what to do but make it quick. I wanna get back to base as soon as possible, so don't take too long!" His command received a few disappointed groans. One thing they enjoyed most from their raids was taking their time, relishing in the screams and watching the blood of their victims spread on their feet almost in slow motion. The Band of Seven was infamous for their savage ways. And they _loved_ it.

"But Brother Bankotsu, won't you be joining us?" Renkotsu asked.

"Someone has to watch the miko. Like I said earlier, none of you could keep your hands to yourself. I would like to keep my prisoner in one piece. Now get moving before I change my mind!" With that being said, the six mercenaries didn't waste another second. The village before them was a playground, calling to them. Even if Bankotsu was setting a time limit for them, they were determined to make the most of it.

Kagome watched them move through the shadows, losing sight of them every now and then, waiting for the inevitable. They saw toys waiting to be played with, but Kagome saw families sleeping peacefully in their homes oblivious to their demise coming closer and closer with each step they took. And then … she heard it. The vibration of a woman's scream spreading through the village, awaking all residents in panic. That scream was soon followed by the cries of children. Yelling after their mothers and fathers, wondering what was happening and wishing nothing more than for it to stop. But it won't stop. Not until there wasn't a person alive to cry or scream or beg for mercy. She couldn't bear it. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, wanting nothing more than for them to stop. She suddenly felt disappointed in herself. If only she were stronger, she could help them. She could stop the murderers from their rampage and make this night seem like a nightmare. Children could wake up to find their mothers and fathers still alive. But she was weak, fragile, helpless and imprisoned. Her eyes stung with silent tears as she was forced to face the horror of this night. Reliving the previous night when she was injured and taken captive. She may have not known anybody from this village as opposed to the ones who fed and sheltered her but it didn't quiet the screams nor the excruciating pain in her chest. The swift whispers of blades, the roars of Ginkotsu's automatic weapons, Kyokotsu's fists crushing bones into the earth, the sickening sound of Suikotsu's claws slicing through flesh and Renkotsu's fire reducing bodies to ash; each sound grew louder and louder until Kagome couldn't even hear herself breathe. Bile rose in her throat and she heaved what little was in her stomach until there was nothing left. Her body felt weak and her head felt light. The sounds echoed in her ears, embedding themselves in every cell in her body. It was overwhelming and the village began to fade, her vision unable to focus on the raided village before darkness swallowed everything she could see.

Bankotsu wasn't surprised to see the priestess' reaction to his group's barbaric ways. After all, she was innocent and spent all her days caring for life rather than taking it. However, he didn't expect her to faint. He noticed her sway from the corner of his eye and moved to her side to catch her before she hit the ground. He stayed still for a moment as she laid unconscious in his arms. He knew there was nothing he could do to make things easier for her. He knew who he was, what he and his men do, what they are known for. There was no denying or changing the facts. No matter how much he wondered how things would be if they walked a different path.

Bankotsu refused to admit it to anyone, even to his best friend and partner Jakotsu, but the life of a mercenary laid a heavy burden on him. All he'd known and all he brought around him was death. In rare times of peace, he found himself imagining a life where that momentarily peace lasted for the rest of his days. Maybe he could've lived a more mundane life. Maybe he could've had a family of his own. Maybe he could be happy. But every time reality would deliver a solid slap to his face. He was a murderer, a _monster_. He chose this path, to be strong and undefeated by humans or demons alike, and he knew once he took that first step on this path there was no going back. He knew that better than anybody.

He laid the unconscious priestess against a nearby tree before moving back to watch the chaos before him. He couldn't stop himself from gazing at the girl every other minute. She was like a magnet, pulling his attention to her and though he enjoyed looking at her, he felt grief for the life he wished he could've had. A life where he could've been something different. He envied her innocence and her compassion for human life. The light that shone brightly within her whereas only darkness resided in him.

The heavy footsteps of his men grew louder as they came closer. They wore cruel, satisfied grins being covered in innocent blood. He expected nothing less. Now that their fun was over, they could return to base and leave the village in ruin and out of memory.

Kagome awoke from the unsteady path they rode on Ginkotsu's moving body. When she lost consciousness the village was in view, and now they were surrounded by trees, rocks and silence. They must've finished their job and made way towards their home while she was unconscious. Her head laid on a soft surface opposed to Ginkotsu's cold, hard metal. Warmth spread through her from where she laid and she looked up to find Bankotsu looking out towards their path. She kept quiet laying in his lap before he felt movement and glanced down at her.

"Finally awake. Feelin' any better?"

She blushed realizing their close proximity and thought best to distance herself but a strong hand kept her still before she could sit up.

"You shouldn't move so much. You already fainted, I don't need you overexerting yourself."

Kagome just shook her head submitting to his order and forced herself to relax against him. The warmth of his body spreading through her was comforting to where a sigh of contentment nearly slipped her lips. She still felt dizzy from losing consciousness earlier and knew Bankotsu was right about overexerting herself. They remained in their positions until arriving back to base. Upon arrival, Bankotsu ordered all the men to get themselves cleaned up while he and the miko go hunting. The men did as they were bid, the past two nights made them realize it's better for them to abide by all orders and not test Bankotsu's patience. The men scattered off to the springs leaving their leader alone with the priestess.

Before taking off for the evening hunt, Bankotsu led Kagome inside the castle.

"Drink." He said holding a cup filled with water in front of her. She took it and bowed her thanks to him, it was just what she needed after her earlier episode. Having her fill, she followed Bankotsu closely into the forest. Bankotsu spotted a boar several meters ahead of them and pegged it big enough to feed everyone. After ordering Kagome to stay in her spot and remain quiet, he stalked after the boar. She tried to follow him with her eyes but it was too dark to keep track of him until suddenly the moon's light danced off Banryu's blade cutting through air in the blink of an eye before burying itself in its target. She watched Bankotsu retrieve his over-sized halberd and swing the dead boar over his shoulder. His strength amazed her watching him carry the large object and his prey with such ease, as if both weighed as much as a feather. He smirked his cocky grin at her amazement. He enjoyed showing off his strength and abilities, proud of how far he'd come from being a weak and pitiful child.

The silence between them was killing him but she didn't know what to say and neither did he. What was there to talk about between a captor and his captive? Any topic that came to mind sounded more stupid than the last.

As the two returned, Bankotsu ordered Renkotsu and Suikotsu to gather firewood and water while he and Jakotsu began skinning and quartering the boar. The scent of the cooking meat was mouth watering to the starving priestess. She was rather surprised when Bankotsu dished a bowl for her and took it gratefully. The stew was as delectable as its scent calming the rumbling in her stomach. After everyone had their fill, the men's exhaustion wore them down and they each retreated to bed except for Bankotsu, Kagome and Kyokotsu.

"Miko, come with me. Kyokotsu, follow us."

"Yes, Big Brother." Kagome could practically feel the giant's voice vibrating the earth under her feet. She stood and followed Bankotsu as did the giant.

The three came upon a hot spring. The natural steam dancing off the water's surface reflecting the moon's light.

"Get undressed Miko." Kagome looked at Bankotsu as if he grew a second head. "I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of you wreaking up the whole castle. I'm giving you the chance to bathe so I suggest you take it."

"Uh.. o-okay. But can you at least turn around?" She could feel the heat in her cheeks intensify under his glare, the thought of being in the nude in front of her captor sent her nerves running wild.

"Get undressed. Now." Realizing she wasn't going to get around it, she sighed and reluctantly shed her clothes. Her body trembled at the feel of his eyes roaming her untouched body, taking in every curve to memory until she was in the water. She willed herself to relax in the hot spring's water, scrubbing at the blood and dirt covering her body. Bankotsu was right about blood being more resistant to come off after some time. It felt as if the innocent blood became a part of her own skin. It was disgusting.

With no more filth to rid from her body, she turned and found she was alone. How did Bankotsu, even the giant, leave without her noticing? Not only were her escorts gone but her clothes as well. The idea of possibly escaping left as soon as it came.

Kagome sat quietly in the hot spring waiting for Bankotsu's return when a sudden sensation spread through her body. A mist unlike the steam coming from the water coated the area like a fog. She tried to stand to see what was happening but she couldn't move. Her legs laid limp and her arms went numb. She couldn't even lift her head as every muscle remained still. She heard a chuckle from the shadows and her anxiety skyrocketed.

"My beautiful miko… what a delicious figure you had hiding underneath that strange kimono of yours." Her eyes widened recognizing that voice. "I deeply apologize that things had to be this way, but I had to make sure you wouldn't run from me."

"M-Mu..kotsu .. "

The poison user came to view, "Indeed, my love. Do not worry, my paralyzing poison won't hurt you. There's no need to fight it. Without Big Brother here, this is our chance to escape. We can leave here, together, and start a new life."

"No."

"What?"

"No. We can't."

"Why of course we can, darling."

"No, Mukotsu. I don't want to."

"Why must you hurt me so?"

"Because I'm not yours! I never will be. I'd rather die here by the hands of your brothers than leave with you." Her words cut through Mukotsu like a knife but she couldn't stop them, "Whatever fantasy you are living in, you need to wake up. I will never love you!"

"Yes. You will. Even if I have to force you!" Mukotsu dragged Kagome out of the water by her hair. She yelped at the abuse on her scalp. The ground's surface dug into her skin unforgivingly. The poison was still effective in her body, she couldn't fight him or free herself from Mukotsu's grasp. She could only scream and cry at the treatment she received. "You will be my woman! I will finally have the one thing Big Brother cannot!" He shouted over her pained cries. She was helpless against the poison user. For the first time since her capture, she was truly terrified. She called for the only one able to save her, hoping he was close enough to hear her.

"Bankotsu!"

A soft sound cutting through the mist, so quick it was barely noticable made Mukotsu suddenly still and the hand holding Kagome's hair refusing to release. She prepared herself for more punishment thinking that the calling of Bankotsu furthered the man's anger, but instead of an iron fist, warm liquid with the scent of iron fell over her body like rain. The fluid ran down her arms and her face, her lips tasting the unexpected substance leaving a morbid realization. _Blood_. She dared a glance towards her captor. Her eyes widened and she suddenly forgot to breathe. The quiet night made the revulting noise of flesh leaving flesh echoe in her ears as she watched Mukotsu's torso slide off his hips in near slow motion. Her gathered hair slid from his hand as his body separated in two, falling to the ground coloring the earth in crimson. Never before had Kagome witnessed something so grotesque. If the poison wasn't still active in her body, she was sure the scene would still render her immobile.

"Are you alright, Miko?" She gasped, standing in front of the bisected poison user was Bankotsu holding his bloodied Banryu. It seemed that no matter how many times he cleaned its blade, it wore blood like it demanded it. Like it _needed_ it.

"I … can't move."

He looked once more at his dead comrade with a look of pure disgust before driving Banryu into the ground. He knelt to Mukotsu's legs and shuffled through his clothes before finding what he was looking for.

He lifted Kagome's head and put a strange concoction to her nose.

"I ordered Mukotsu to develop an antidote for his potions in case any of us were affected." He explained, "Inhale it." Kagome did as she was ordered and after a few moments, she regained feeling in her limbs and could move her legs. She held onto him for support trying to stand but her legs remained wobbly. His hold on her didn't lessen even after Kagome's legs proved to be steady.

"Thank you, Bankotsu." Her gratitude wasn't false. Her stomach churned at the possible outcomes if Mukotsu got his way. Just his hungry gaze was enough to make Kagome nauseous, but the thought of his hands on her made her want to faint.

When she glanced up to meet Bankotsu's eyes, he was wearing his usual cocky smirk as if something about the situation amused him.

"You're welcome. And I'm definitely not complaining about the view I'm getting." She looked down at herself and realized she was still naked, covered in Mukotsu's blood. The scent of his blood filled her nostrils threatening to empty her finally full stomach. "I like you like this. Naked. Covered in blood. It's really hot." The tone of his voice matched the small growl of approval erupting from his chest. The sound made her shiver but not out of fear. Her body felt warm with a foreign sensation spreading through her abdomen to her toes. Her thighs trembled at the electrifying feeling running through her body. She squeaked when Bankotsu picked her up and dropped her body back into the hot spring without warning. The act caught her by surprise and she broke the surface coughing out the water in her lungs gasping for air. Her angry glare only received intense laughter from Bankotsu. He held onto his stomach as he struggled to breathe through his laughter.

"What?" He asked as if the reason for Kagome's glare was unknown, "Gotta get the blood off somehow."

She turned away from him with a _hmph_ and started cleansing herself of Mukotsu's blood. It seemed just like Banryu's blade, blood was drawn to her skin like a magnet. Suddenly a splash in the hot spring disturbed the water's calm surface. Kagome squealed again, expecting another unwanted visitor. But instead, she found Bankotsu in the hot spring with her naked as the day he was born. He sighed blissfully at the water's comforting warmth. She blushed incredibly at the sight of droplets falling from the man's face to his neck down to his bare chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of his godly form. She instantly remembered last night when she first caught a glimpse of his body and was gifted with the opportunity to touch it, dragging the wet cloth over his skin and swearing to the Kamis above that he was made of stone. The blush on her cheeks intensified, coloring her face like a tomato. She didn't realize that Bankotsu was watching her drool over herself. He stood, the water covering his waist and everything below, taking slow predatory steps towards the innocent miko. She sat paralyzed as if the poison hadn't worn off, her eyes unable to move past their point of focus. Bankotsu leaned towards her, caging her in with his arms like he did the night before. His eyes were filled with hunger, need and lust. She felt small under him and knew she should be terrified, but the tingling sensation in her nether regions made her feel a sort of excitement that she couldn't understand.

He closed the space between them until their noses were touching. Kagome's heart was beating at a ridiculous pace, threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Like what you see?" His teasing sent a delicious chill through her spine, furthering her blush if that was even possible at this point. "Tell me, Miko. Why did you call for me?" She knew what he meant by that. She nearly forgot that she called Bankotsu's name when she felt endangered in the hands of Mukotsu. She called for the first person that came to mind to protect her, and he came.

"I … I …. " She couldn't even form the appropriate words to describe the feelings and thoughts she had when she shouted his name. She broke their intense eye contact to focus, "I saw you were gone, and … when Mukotsu came I was terrified. I couldn't move and I … I wondered where you were. And I was more scared thinking you wouldn't be there to stop him." Her words had a warming effect on Bankotsu's cold heart. "Besides … you told me to tell you if any of your brothers hurt me. When you weren't there, I guess part of me knew you would be close by."

The moments of silence stretched to feel like almost an eternity before either spoke or moved. Kagome was surprised by her words, but she knew they held all the honesty she could give. They remained immobile, blue boring into brown, their shallow breaths being the only sound coming from the mercenary and the priestess.

Even if Bankotsu refused to admit it, the priestess had an effect on him unlike any other. Her lively chocolate orbs, her soft ivory skin coating her curvaceous body, the deep blush invading her cheeks whenever he came too close or spoke words she didn't expect, how her every movement was done with the upmost grace, everything about her made his hakamas unwillingly tight and his throat dry. He could've sworn this woman was a demoness bewitching him to submit to her. However, even though she was human like him, she was indeed bewitching him but in a way he didn't seem to mind or resist. As if his body moved on its own accord, the mercenary leaned in even closer. She could feel his breath on her lips, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. His lips came closer to hers, tortuously slow, begging him to taste the innocent girl, to taste every bit of her. Kagome couldn't think, couldn't resist, as the urge to connect their lips became terrifyingly overwhelming. She couldn't reason with herself to stop him. Instead, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, waiting for his mouth to claim her own.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to find Bankotsu, still close enough to feel his breathing on her skin and watched him as he pulled away from her. The look on his face could almost be confused with pain, like the close proximity of their bodies had burned him. He was so close and she nearly welcomed his actions. As he pulled away, taking a few steps back to increase their distance, Kagome couldn't help feeling rejected even if she couldn't understand it.

He took a deep breath as if to recollect himself and the wanting gaze in his eyes was clouded. His eyes were hard and cold. The Bankotsu she nearly submitted to was gone. In front of her now was the fearsome leader of the Band of Seven, her captor, the man whose hands she will probably die from.

"I brought a new kimono for you to wear. Finish cleaning yourself and get dressed."

With that, he leapt out of the water to retrieve his own clothing. She washed the fresh blood off her body with her back to him, fighting against the tears brimming her eyes.

 _What am I doing? He almost kissed me … and I would've let him!_

He watched over her as retrieved the new kimono he provided her. It was breath-taking. The silk fabric was decorated with cherry blossoms sewn in patterns with gold dancing around the petals. She'd never even seen princesses clothed in such an elegant gown. Once she tied to kimono to hug her form, she turned to Bankostu. His appearance remained unbothered, but he was fighting the urge to rip it off of her. The color reflected well on her skin, almost making her glow like an ethereal goddess. Such beauty and grace, it was impossible to believe she was an ordinary human.

He led her back to the castle, not uttering a single word of what the miko was doing to him. While he endured his internal battle, the miko following was fighting her own.

 _Whatever he's planning to do with me, even if he kills me, I hope he does it soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Before all of this. Before the Band of Seven held Kagome's fate in their hands. Before the very thought of Inuyasha made her body tremble in anger and her chest ache. Before she decided to turn her back on the one she once loved to save herself, the nights she spent in the feudal era were full of laughter and irreplaceable happiness. The shared joy between her and the friends she made caused her smile to shine brighter than the stars they slept under. Sleeping in her bed within the safe confinement of her home couldn't compare to the tranquility of losing herself in the soft night breeze and awakening to the purity of a new day. The worry of demons and Naraku couldn't take that away. She hoped that those nights would never end, even after they managed to defeat Naraku. Being with the Band of Seven made her miss those nights more than ever. There were laughs, but they weren't like the ones she shared with Sango, Shippo and Miroku. They didn't laugh out of innocent humor. They got their fix watching life slip away by the second, leaving another corpse bathing in a crimson pool behind them. Their victims' last memory of this life being the agony of blades ripping through their skin like warm butter and looking into the stagnant eyes of their murderers as they breathe their last breath. Life was a very fragile thing and the Band of Seven relished in the dust. Very gone but, never forgotten. No one remembered whether their impact out-weighed their triumph. The fine line between life and death can sometimes be danced on as if it were a tight rope with a trapeze artist who wants to hold balance. And these infamous mercenaries always tipped the scale in their favor. It had only been a little over a day since she'd been kidnapped but felt near an eternity since she'd seen them last. She missed them dearly and couldn't stop thinking about them or what they could be doing. She thought of Shippo and how worried he must be for her. Her heart sank at the thought of her adoptive youkai son crying, wondering where she was and when she will be back. Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of him waiting for her only to never see her again.

 _I didn't get the chance to say goodbye._

Kagome's somber aura did not go unnoticed by Bankotsu even if he didn't voice it. From the corner of his eye, he could see the pain in her eyes along with the water in them she wouldn't let fall. He pondered for a moment if he had something to do with her sadness. If she was missing her friends or if the moment they shared earlier hurt her as much as it hurt him. He wanted to finish what he started. He wanted to show her what simply looking at her or hearing her name was doing to him. To ravish her ivory skin and burn her body's every curve to memory. To taste her essence and show her pleasures she couldn't imagine. But she was a miko. A pure woman dedicated to light and healing. And his prisoner. He could already hear the disapproval of his comrades as they voice their dying respect for him. He couldn't have that. He had to remind himself that the respect of his men was not something he could afford to lose, even if it cost him the woman he desired. The woman he had to accept would never be his.

He couldn't look at her without his inner voice screaming at him to take what he wanted. When they returned to the castle, they both settled into bed without a word or glance to one another. Facing away from him, Kagome allowed the tears she held in to release. Silently she sobbed until sleep took hold of her. She hoped that sleep would be a reprieve, even if for a short while, but her dreams made her chest hurt even more than the loss of her friends.

She stood by the Bone Eater's well, staring into her only way home like she was waiting for something to happen even though she didn't know what. She turned to find a familiar head of white hair flowing freely against red robes. Those adorable dog ears she'd recognize anywhere twitching at her presence. Inuyasha turned his golden gaze to her, his eyes had the sense of longing she hoped every day to be sent her way. Her name on his lips was sweet like honey. She didn't know who took the first step before he was in front of her, his body's warmth enveloping her in the same comforting matter she grew used to over the years. He said her name again, but his voice was wavering. He brought his face closer to hers with his lips pursed and certain determination in his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to move or speak, only watch as he closed the space between them. She closed her eyes expecting their lips to touch but when his warmth pulled away from her, she opened her eyes to not find Inuyasha in front of her. She could see Inuyasha standing at a distance from her, embracing a woman with her raven hair and ivory skin. She watched Inuyasha claim the woman's lips and realized it wasn't herself he was holding. It was the woman who had her hair and a similar face but a cold heart beat in her chest. Kikyo. Kagome watched in agony while their innocent kiss turned passionate. Their bodies came together in a sickening dance as the kiss consumed them. When Inuyasha turned his attention to her neck, his name was a mantra on her lips. As Kagome watched the display of affection before her, pictures of their naked bodies becoming one came to the front of her mind. She couldn't escape the sting of Inuyasha's betrayal no matter how hard she tried to forget, no matter how many tears she cried begging him to stop.

Bankotsu awoke in the middle of the night to Kagome's voice. She tossed and turned relentlessly in her slumber emitting soft moans. He hasn't known the miko long enough to differentiate her personal terrors from her pleasures, and it sounded like her lustful desires were being fufilled. Unfortunately, it wasn't his name coming from her lips, it was the idiot hanyou's. His blood boiled at the idea of the hanyou being the source of her naughty cravings. Even if he couldn't have her, it didn't stop him from wanting her. It should be him the priestess could give herself to in her dreams, his name rolling off her tongue. He wanted to kill the half-breed for embedding himself in his woman's subconscious. Even worse, he wanted to make her regret even thinking of him. The voice in his head didn't oppose to it, he didn't bother to push away the thought. The miko was his, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

Kagome awoke groaning her frustration. Last night's torturous nightmares left her weak with exhaustion. The morning light broke through the castle's barriers as well as her eyelids. An attempt at even a moment of peaceful slumber was out of her reach. It was only when she sat up to rub her eyes did she notice Bankotsu come into their room with heavy steps.

"You're awake. Good." He couldn't bite back the distain in his tone, his fury was fresh from the previous night. He stomped over to her and violently jerked her to her feet to guide her elsewhere without letting go of her arm. Kagome was caught off guard by his obvious complete change in mood. She could even feel his unpleasant aura if his voice wasn't enough. Maybe he wasn't a morning person or maybe something happened to sour the day's start. Surely, she would figure it out soon, but it didn't make sense to why he was taking it out on her since she couldn't remember doing anything to upset him. She obediently followed with his hand keeping her close. The contact reminded her of how Jakotsu treated her the day before. As did the unkind release that followed. She would've fallen to her knees if she hadn't caught her footing in time.

"Jakotsu! Find something for the girl to do. Watch over her and make sure it's done efficiently." Bankotsu shouted without looking at him or the girl in question.

His orders were clear, but his sudden change of tone caught everyone off guard. The picture of Bankotsu's hands squeezing the throat of anyone whom mistreated their guest took residence in each mercenary's memory and poured gasoline on the burning terror it gave them. It was a situation no one wanted a part of. The men had to be careful with how they acted towards the girl to evade punishment, but they had no idea what to do with their superior's approach.

"Um… Brother Bankotsu … "Suikotsu's acknowledgement was as tense as he felt. He wasn't exactly sure what he was asking but Bankotsu noticed this and decided to answer the silent question hanging in the air.

"It's very simple. Keep her busy and make sure she does a good job. I don't care what you make her do. There's no point in keeping some lowly bitch around without getting something out of it." Bankotsu's gaze followed the path to Kagome's. Seeing her eyes widen at his distasteful choice of words made him smirk. It was those oceanic eyes that pulled her under the tides and knocked all air out of her lungs. But now, those eyes that gleamed with menace. The very eyes that captivated her and made her question all she knew now made her skin cold. She wondered what she did wrong. What happened to the man with a touch so gentle and a warmth that could conquer any winter? Wherever that man was, Kagome wanted him back. The way he spoke about her almost brought tears to her eyes, but she remembered the promise she made to herself.

 _I will not break. Not in front of him or any of them._

Bankotsu's grin didn't fall but the water trapped in Kagome's eyes made him turn around. Just like the priestess, Bankotsu refused to break. He couldn't let a few tears change his mind but this strange, broken, beautiful woman was like a puppet master who held the strings to his black heart. He'd deny it to his brothers, but he couldn't deny it to himself that he wanted her more than his precious Banryu wanted blood. And he couldn't deny that he hated it. Her face haunted his dreams, her scent was intoxicating, her voice made his nerves run wild and her figure sent blood straight to his manhood. Just being in the same room as she had his self-control slipping. In all his life, before and after death, there wasn't a soul that made Bankotsu feel so vulnerable. He worked hard to build his reputation and reveled in the fear his name caused. He was a proud warrior, and no warrior should fall to his knees because of some woman.

"I've got better things to do." With that, Bankotsu left the castle and Kagome to his men.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome watched Bankotsu's retreating back with her mouth agape. His hurtful words kept playing in her head like a scratched record. Each time was more salt to her open wounds.

 _There's no point in keeping some lowly bitch around without getting something out of it._

 _Lowly bitch. Lowly bitch. Lowly bitch._

'Wench' made her blood boil but those words felt like a knife to the chest that dug deeper each time she heard it. She expected such distasteful remarks from Jakotsu but not Bankotsu. She'd been reminding herself that she was not their guest. However, she was growing used to the soft treatment he'd given her. Now she realized that was a mistake. Bankotsu's 'nice side' was just too good to be true.

It wasn't until Bankotsu was no longer in sight that Jakotsu spoke.

"Alright, bitch. We're gonna take a little trip."

 _A little trip._ The last time they left base with her, she witnessed carnage on an innocent village. Her mind was racing at what they could possibly have in mind and the uncertainty made her stomach turn. The last thing Kagome wanted other than being left alone with them was to see more bloodshed.

"By the way, where's Mukotsu?" Kagome froze. She could feel the droplet of sweat rolling from her forehead to her cheeks. She hoped that question wasn't directed towards her. There was no way she could find the courage to tell them of his death and the reason why. She could already feel the abuse on her body if she had to tell them Bankotsu killed him because of her.

"I don't know. He wasn't in his room and I haven't seen him since yesterday." Suikotsu answered. It seemed to be a good enough answer for Jakotsu since he just huffed before turning his attention back to Kagome. He tied a knot around her bruised wrists and yanked her to her feet.

Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Kagome set forth to a location unbeknownst to her. She assumed that there wouldn't be another massacre since it was broad daylight but she shut that thought down immediately. With the Band of Seven, there was no telling in what they'd do. After what felt like hours of walking, she could see a far away village in sight. Her nerves were haywire at the unknown. What was going to happen and what were they planning to do to her? The answer was going to come soon, she just had to wait.

When they came to the edge of the village, Suikotsu cut off her bonds. Looking at him, Kagome noticed the lack of green markings on his face and his hair looked different. To a stranger, he appeared a wandering stranger who might even be kind. But she knew better. She could still see his murderous intentions behind those eyes.

"Listen closely Miko because this is what's going to happen," Suikotsu started, "Your job is to be a distraction. Where we tell you to go, you go without any questions. If you try anything or make our presence known, everyone in this village will die. I will start with the kids and I will make you watch. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her understanding immediately. She knew that they couldn't cut her down along with everyone else but she couldn't bare to watch the consequences of her own actions. There was no choice but to cooperate. Suikotsu and Kagome descended into the village side by side while Jakotsu remained where he was. His name may not be well-known on its own but his appearance along with his itch to play with people like his personal toy would raise too much suspicion, maybe even blow their cover.

Their arrival into the village raised many eyebrows and attracted many eyes. Kagome's injuries were still clear as day but no one bothered to say a word. They probably assumed that she was Suikotsu's mistress and was punished for stepping out of line. Part of that was true but if they only knew the truth behind all the bruises and cuts that coated her face and what could be seen on her body.

Kagome had never felt so ashamed and humiliated than she did at that moment. Strangers staring at your battered body, judging and gossiping. They could see her for how weak and fragile she felt with no concern for her safety nor the sadness in her eyes. It was moments like this that she could see the similarities between her time and this. Whenever you see someone who was obviously being beaten, you turn your eyes away and don't ask questions. Knowing how inconsiderate people could be made her want to spit.

If Kagome's mother could see her now, she'd probably be disappointed of how far she'd fallen. She raised her to stand up for herself, to not be a victim but she was also always there to lift her spirits and kiss the bruises. Oh, what she would give to be in her mother's arms at this very moment. Kagome missed her so much. The clock ticking on her life made the blurred details of her life clear. The divine scent of her mother's cooking, the look in Souta's eyes when he scored a goal, grandpa's embarrassing spiritual acts, all these things that Kagome once ignored were painfully vivid in her memory. Her distraction was washed away with a firm pinch on her already bruised arm.

"You better learn to stop daydreaming, Miko. We're on a job."

Kagome nodded her understanding and put on a mask of indifference. They were coming near an Inn when Suikotsu spoke again.

"Get us a room and don't act suspicious." Kagome walked towards the Inn keeper and greeted him with a bow. He was past his young and fruitful years but seemed to hold onto his adolescent energy the way he spoke and moved about. She requested a room for two for the night and he happily obliged. Suikotsu and Kagome followed the man to their room. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat after seeing the look the Inn keeper sent to Suikotsu. The way he lifted his brows and the giggle that escaped his throat at the sight of her curves was enough to say, 'Have a good time'. The thought of her and Suikotsu sleeping together made her shiver. What if Suikotsu took her virginity by force? It was for a split second that she thought of Bankotsu coming to rescue her just like he did with Mukotsu. He could've let Mukotsu did what he wanted her, he could've even stood by and watched as he had his way with her. But instead, he killed one of his own, his comrade, in such a brutal way with a disgusted look on his face to save her from that cruelty. Her view on him changed at that point. He was no longer the ruthless mercenary with a heart of ice. Bankotsu showed her a side of him, no matter how small, that was warm and comforting. Even with the blood covering his face and weapon, she looked at him like a knight in shining armour as cliché as it was. But remembering his eyes, as cold and sharp as his words, earlier that day filled her with embarrassment and regret. Kagome regretted every thought and instinct that called for Bankotsu like a child reaching for their teddy bear whenever they're scared. The embarrassment she felt for having such ridiculous feelings towards her captor was more powerful than what she felt for the misconception the Inn keeper had of her and Suikotsu.

Once the Inn keeper closed the door, Kagome was alone with Suikotsu and paled at all the things he could do to her. There was no one to stop him and she highly doubted Bankotsu would give a damn at the moment. Suikotsu must've taken her nervous stature into consideration since he assured her safety. But not without the warning to behave.

The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence as the day burned away. It was late in the night when Jakotsu came through the door. Everyone in the village should've been asleep by then, meaning they were vulnerable to the killers outside. Neither Jakotsu or Suikotsu told Kagome a thing of what they're doing there. Her heart ached for the villagers for she was expecting the worse. The freedom of movement was refreshing but it was short-lived the second ropes were tight around her wrists and ankles once again. Suikotsu grabbed Kagome and practically dropped her onto the back of some old carriage with a flat base behind the driver's place, most likely for transporting materials or wood. If she had the chance to look at the thing, she would remember something just like this from her time that farmers, ranchers, mechanics and many others would use for work or whatever. She ignored the pain in her side and turned to glare at him but he just looked amused as he put a finger to his lips. The message was clear; _you better be quiet_. She's always hated being told what to do or anyone making her feel like a child, this situation was no different but she knew better. So instead of making a scene putting her foot down, she pouted and stayed quiet and unmoving. While she worried for what was going to happen, she got quite bored just laying down and waiting for her captors to finish kami knows what. She kind of wished they would just get it over with already. The thought caught her off guard. It was like she was used to the mercenaries' antics and somewhat numb to the fear and heartbreak she once felt with passion.

Her eyes were growing heavier and dropping lower and lower, it wouldn't be long before her painfully happy fantasies play over her miserable situation. These short moments of peace were appreciated as much as the chance to bathe in a hot spring. Any kind of escape from this dreadful reality, Kagome would welcome with open arms. Almost there. Just little longer.

3 …

2…

1…

 _Thud!_

Something heavy spooked Kagome out of her sleepy state. Jakotsu and Suikotsu finally returned and she took note that neither of them had blood on them. They both raised a brow at the stupid, confused look she was giving them. This wasn't the time to see what her problem was so they ignored her and continued what they were doing. Taking up the rest of the space on the back with Kagome were stacks and bags of rice, kotatsus, blankets, weapons, coins, a whole range of items obviously stolen from every hut in the village. She now understood what they were doing there. They weren't planning on killing anyone, though if given the opportunity they wouldn't hesitate; tonight was just a robbery, a gathering of supplies and goods. She sighed in relief knowing everyone there will wake up tomorrow, they'll be pissed but it's better than what could've happened. Once everything was loaded, they quietly left that village behind them.

When Kagome and his men were out of view, Bankotsu dropped that smirk he kept in place in front of them. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going but his feet just kept moving. He didn't stop to check his location or scan for lurking demons. He dared anyone or anything stupid enough to come out and pick a fight with him, especially with the sour mood he was in.

Saying those things about Kagome left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to hit himself for it but it was too late and he couldn't say sorry. Maybe later he could make it up to her and let his hands do all the talking. The idea sent hot blood to his groin. His rough hands caressing her full breasts as his tongue brushes over her pert nipples then leaving a path along her luscious curves all the way down to his prize. He could already imagine the intoxicating scent of her arousal before tasting her. He bit back a moan and his hakamas were growing tight.

"What the fuck?" He growled, "I need to find a stream or something, I need a cold bath before I head back."

It wasn't an hour before Bankotsu broke through a few bushes to find what he was looking for.

He'll admit that this lake was a beautiful sight but couldn't help but feel familiar with it. He'd been here before, he knew. But when? Looking around the edges of the water, he stopped at an old tree that stood out from the ones surrounding it. Its body was twisted with strong branches and only one curving over the ground. A memory surfaced as he looked at that branch.

It had been years, even more since his death, but he could remember a younger version of himself sitting on that branch looking over the lake. He wasn't alone. He remembered a man sitting, probably meditating, at the edge of the water while Bankotsu relaxed. But that wasn't what made this place memorable. It was the lesson that man taught Bankotsu the day that man took him there.

The quietness among the lake was peaceful but Bankotsu was anxious of the reason his teacher brought him there. He didn't speak, didn't look in Bankotsu's direction, just sat still like the water. His teacher then spoke, "Bankotsu, come here."

Bankotsu did as he was told and waited for his master's next command.

"Bankotsu. You came to me as a weak child consumed by sorrow and anger. You have proved to be a fine student. Strong. Eager. Challenging. But there is one thing that will lead to your downfall …" Bankotsu waited impatiently for his master to continue, "You're too cocky." Bankotsu wanted to hit his master upside the head for the insult but he knew he wasn't wrong. Bankostu thought he earned the right to be cocky of his skill and the warrior he'd become, but obviously his master thought differently and wanted him to explain.

"Everything I've taught you thus far, you have taken to heart and trained harder than any student I've had. I admire that about you. But there's some things that I can't simply teach you, you must learn for yourself." Bankotsu was no longer irritated with his master but rather confused, "Look at the water, Bankotsu," He did as he was told, "The water stays still on its own. It's calm, relaxed, and even silent. It dances to the sun's light and the moon's glow. It shivers to the breeze but is unmoving when it passes. The leaves that fall from the trees are welcomed and are comforted once it settles." He notices his master picking up the stick his master always keeps by him, "Even when I do this," His master starts splashing the water with his stick, "The water is disturbed. It did not welcome this oncoming presence but soon the water will remain still. This disturbance doesn't reach the rest of the lake, only this spot. No matter what breaks the surface, the water will remain quiet. This lake is what you should aspire to be."

As if Bankotsu wasn't confused enough. He wasn't a fan of his master's metaphors and philosophies and wished he would hurry up and get to the point.

"When something or someone breaks your calm surface, you don't allow it. You don't remain still like the rest of the water. When a pebble is thrown at you causing a ripple, you don't see a pebble and you don't allow the ripples to spread. You act like the mountain high waves in an unforgiving sea. When your patience is being tested, you must remain still as the rest of the water. You must be calm and see past the ripples. A good fighter will take action immediately to the best of their ability. But a better warrior will react accordingly and unsheathe his sword when necessary. Balance is an important skill in a warrior. You must find your balance and live accordingly to it. Without balance, there is chaos. With chaos, a man's humanity slips away."

Bankotsu listened intently to his master. He wasn't sure if he truly understood what was being said but knowing his master, he will understand with due time and trials.

"You're a good kid, Bankotsu. And I know you can be an even better man. I will continue to teach you all I know, but one day you will have no choice but to learn some things on your own. My one wish as your master is for you to allow yourself to forgive and live calm and at peace. Much like the lake we see before us."

His master's words hit Bankotsu harder than every strike he'd received in training. For the past year, his master taught him so much of combat and war but now he was talking about peace. Could Bankotsu actually find peace? With his past? With his demons? With himself? He had no clue. The thought of peace was nearly comical. Bankotsu was turning into a perfect killer with the skills he held. Peace was the furthest thing from his mind and spirit when he fought. But as he thought about it, he wondered if peace was even within reach. Whether it be now or years coming, would he truly be able to find peace and embrace it? He once knew of peace when running through his home village with his brother, his mother tending to their home and his baby sister, and his father working around the village. Those were days he missed deeply before they were destroyed. The cries of his family were still loud in his ears after years passed. He couldn't think of peace when all he felt was rage. Not only with the demons that destroyed his home and massacred his family, but with himself for not being able to do anything to help them and being the only one to survive. His master found him, broken in spirit and weak with sorrow, and looked into his eyes to find an intense flame burning with vengeance. Even now, Bankotsu saw every opponent as the demons who took everything from him. He showed no mercy and gave everything he had to offer in every strike. He wanted to laugh at the idea of peace, but instead he told his master that he understood as they sat beside each other in serene silence whilst watching the colorful sunset reflect on the water's surface.

Bankotsu scoffed at the memory. Although he held the most respect and adoration for his master, he definitely said the weirdest things at times. Whatever the point or lesson of that lecture was, Bankotsu never caught it. As far as he was concerned, it was strength and strategy that made him the warrior he was. Not a boost in morality or a change in character.

He stood still for a few moments staring at the lake. He could still see his master at the water's edge beside him the longer he looked.

 _I wonder how the old geezer is doing._

The sun was dropping, painting pinks, oranges and purples into the sky and Bankotsu took it as his cue to head back to the castle. He may have not worked off any steam but the peaceful aura of the lake and the memories it brought were enough to calm him.

With one last glance towards it, Bankotsu left the lake behind to return to his men and the young, beautiful priestess.

Once they had made it back to the castle, Suikotsu and Jakotsu signaled the others to help them unload the cargo saving Kagome for last. Though they could be a little gentler, she moves and cooperates without a word. Once the goods were distributed and put away inside, the men retired to bed. Jakotsu led Kagome to the bed chambers she and Bankotsu were sharing, whom she noticed had yet to return. Jakotsu didn't say a word when he pushed her into the room before shutting the door. She could see his shadow from the hallway and figured he'd be keeping watch over her at least until Bankotsu came back. What would happen when he does come back? Will he be angry with her, disgusted in her presence or will the cold eyes that bore into her that morning regain the warmth she regretfully took comfort in?

She turned to look at the futon they shared. She thought of how warm and welcoming Bankotsu's arms felt wrapped around her body, her cheeks burned at the not so distant memory.

The way he looked at her this morning, the way he spoke, she decided it was best to sleep on the floor and out of Bankotsu's way. Kagome settled on the ground close to the mat and willed herself to sleep. The hard floor was sending needles into her spine, but she'd rather not take a chance at angering her captor any further, even if she didn't know what she did to begin with.

Overwhelming fear and confusion was taking its toll on Kagome, it wasn't long before exhaustion took over her.

Bankotsu followed the path without looking as if his feet already knew the way.

Oranges, pinks and purples darkened to the deepest hues with specks of light shining above the Earth while he couldn't grasp a single thought going through his brain for each one moved too fast to reach. But he didn't feel anything. He was numb to all emotion attached to the pictures coming and going within. His next move, Naraku, the half-brained hanyou, the miko … the miko … the fragile, innocent temptress who put a spell over him and took over his mind and devoured his will. Those silk like midnight tresses flowing with flawless porcelain skin and pools of amber and onyx that bore into his very soul; they were going to be the death of him.

He was so engulfed in his thoughts he didn't notice walking up the steps leading into the castle until he was standing in front of a tired Jakotsu keeping guard. Bankotsu dismissed him before carefully opening the door without disturbing Kagome. Inside he found her still in slumber, not on the futon but on the floor a couple feet away.

 _Why is she sleeping on the floor?_

The idea of her giving him personal space hadn't crossed his mind, only how cold and uncomfortable she must be. Quietly, he set aside Banryu and lifted Kagome into his arms and set her under the covers. He didn't rush to strip and join her. He just sat down and looked at her as if he was committing her every detail to memory, as if she would disappear if he looked away.

 _What are you doing to me?_

Staring at her peaceful expression made him forget the very reason he was angry with her in the first place. She was so beautiful, so pure, he wanted her, every piece of her, and he'd be damned if anyone took her from him. Even that damned hanyou.

He slowly stood, not taking his eyes off her for a second, removing his haori to carelessly drop it to the side. Silently slipping under the covers, he noticed Kagome shiver in cold and gathered her into the warm confines of his embrace. Her shivering ceased and her breathing became even, but the small smile on her lips is what caught Bankotsu's eye. He'd never seen her smile before and he had to admit, he wouldn't mind seeing it again, and again, and again. She moved again but this time she turned around in his arms, eyes still closed and curved lips that were inches away from his own. Suddenly, the ruthless killer forgot how to breathe. He leaned in closer without thinking, the distance between their lips nearly a memory until she began to speak. He froze.

"Inu … yasha … " Bankotsu nearly growled but words kept escaping her parted lips, "Please … stop … no … more." By the tremble in her broken whispers and the bead of sweat on her brow, it was obvious to him that whatever she was dreaming wasn't pleasant. The sound of the hanyou's name in her mouth still made him angry but there was no longer a smile on those sweet lips. He couldn't stand it. Slowly, carefully, he brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, her hand reached for his chest as if out of instinct even unconscious. She spoke again, "B-B-Ban...kot…su" His eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"I'm here, don't worry." Those words whispered in her ear brought back the smile tucked into her lips and he could tell whatever darkness was haunting her dreams was washed away with his voice.

He laid with Kagome safe in his arms and felt something for the first time in his life. Something his master wished for him and Bankotsu considered impossible to have. Something only this girl sleeping in his arms could give him, even if she didn't realize it.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kagome woke up that morning alone, she could still feel Bankotsu's warmth and knew she didn't imagine it. Bankotsu's arms keeping her safe from the silver haired hanyou's attacks aiming for her heart, she heard him whisper in her ear and she knew she was okay. In her dreams, nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter that Bankotsu is a mercenary, it didn't matter that Kagome had feelings she couldn't understand, it didn't matter that they were supposed to be enemies. Reality didn't matter. She could stay in his arms forever but that strange desire was snatched away the moment she opened her eyes.

Her hand rested on the spot Bankotsu's body laid. He must've moved her into bed with him last night, the notion brought an unfamiliar sensation, one that she was not used to with Inuyasha.

 _Inuyasha._ Though his face haunted her at night, thinking of him or hearing his name didn't sting as much as it used to. She was almost numb to the rage and heartache he inflicted. Once, it felt like Inuyasha didn't need much effort to cut Kagome so deep to leave a scar and call it 'love'. Now, he'd need to cross an ocean before she'd let him scar her again. She sat up and found an entire ocean in two eyes looking right at her. She wasn't staring into the cold abyss of yesterday but the smooth, welcoming waves that felt good on her skin and made her want more. She could drown in those eyes if he'd let her.

"G-Good morning, Bankotsu," Kagome greeted him shyly. The way he was looking at her spoke a hundred words in a thousand foreign tongues. She wanted to crawl under the blanket for how ridiculous she felt.

"How did you sleep?" She wasn't sure what she was expecting him to say but this surprised her.

"Um … fine."

"You're lying." He already knew and her wide eyes were proof enough, but he didn't wait for her to respond, "Why were you sleeping on the floor instead of the futon?"

She wanted to tell him how the look in his eyes scorched her skin, that whatever she did to upset him in the first place, she wouldn't do again. But her pride refused her. She tore her eyes away and her skin grew hot.

"I didn't think you'd want to share your bed with some _lowly bitch._ " Hearing those two bitter words from Kagome's mouth made Bankotsu wince. He completely forgot saying that to her and wished to the Kamis that he could take it back. But the look in her eyes, the tears begging for release, he knew the damage was done. He then understood why she fell asleep on the floor now and how deep those two words had cut.

It was that moment Bankotsu experienced a new emotion that was unknown to him. Guilt. There was a lump in his throat too big to swallow and a pressure growing in his chest he thought his heart would burst. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that he was sorry, that he didn't see her that way and beg for forgiveness. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to act so foolishly because of some absurd feelings. He will fight these unwanted urges. The need to memorize every inch of her skin with his fingertips. The desire to mold her body to his like a missing puzzle piece. He will fight it all to his last grip of sanity.

He wondered how the young woman in front of him managed to shatter everything he once believed without lifting a finger.

The first time he laid eyes on her, he knew she was strong. Even though she didn't do much in the fight, he could tell by the way she spoke to her comrades, protected the little fox kitsune and shot an arrow without shaking that she had a heart of gold and spirit full of fire. After destroying that village and taking her as a hostage, that fire was still burning but it was withering like it was holding onto what little strength she had left to offer. It was like she had given up. He knew he shouldn't care but he did. He wanted to ignite that flame and burn away her pain and sadness. He wanted to see more of the girl she once was.

He still doesn't know how or why the girl who once used to scream and fight with all she was in the face of death became so empty. He hadn't put much thought to why she was separated from the half-breed or her friends when he found her. He would get his answers soon enough.

Bankotsu didn't know how long he and Kagome sat in silence but his eyes never left her. She could feel the intensity of his gaze on her and couldn't bring herself to face him.

The floorboards creaked under Bankotsu's feet. She thought he was just gonna leave her and the conversation behind until he looked over his shoulder.

"You just gonna sit on your ass all day or are you gonna get up?" She scrambled out of the covers hearing the challenge in his tone.

He led her outside and found Ginkotsu parked under a random tree's shade, one large enough for his size at least. For a man with gears as organs and wheels for feet, he never looked more human staring into the wind silently. Bankotsu reappeared by her side with a water filled bucket and a rag. When did he even leave?

"Use this to clean Ginkostu's metal. He's getting dirty and it's not good for the gears, he'll start to rust." Kagome nodded in understanding. She noticed the softness in his voice but didn't want to overthink it. She grabbed the bucket and moved towards the metal-man while Bankotsu turned back towards the castle.

Ginkotsu was so lost in his own serenity he didn't pay Kagome any mind when she started cleaning the blood and dirt off him. Washing him was going to take more elbow grease than it took to clean Bankotsu. The sudden memory made her blush.

Kagome glanced up at Ginkostu. If she could see his mouth, she'd bet by the look in his eyes that he was smiling. It almost felt wrong to be there in his personal space.

 _Gersh._

She heard the word, if you can call it that, and looked up. White butterflies. Not one. Not two. Not four. But seven or eight fluttering their little wings around him and they kept coming until he was surrounded completely. Kagome gasped at such a sight. She'd never seen so many all at once.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kagome wasn't expecting an answer but continued anyway, "You know, in my village, the elders teach us many things that you wouldn't even think of. They've taught us about 'symbolism'. That means that there's a message in everything we see, like something as small as a flower or a pattern in the stars or an animal or insect can be a sign. I don't know if they made it up or not, but they say that if you see a butterfly with wings as white as snow then that means something is coming in your life. Change. Happiness. Hope." She hung onto that last word for a moment before letting it fade into the wind. "It's a really beautiful thing." She didn't know if he was paying attention to her or if he even cared that she was speaking at all, but it was the closest thing to talking to someone without hostility or resentment, so she didn't stop.

"Seeing them makes me think that no matter how hard things get, there's at least something worth smiling about." She looked up to see Ginkotsu's gaze already on her, and he wasn't the only one. Bankotsu stood within the threshold of the castle's entrance, watching over his half metal companion and the raven-haired girl. It was the most he heard her speak in days. For the first time since they met, she wasn't in a shell. She actually looked alive. And that's when he saw it; that brilliant smile that held enough beauty to put the crowd of butterflies they attracted to shame. That sleepy curve of her lips from last night didn't do her justice. The kamis blessed the world by bringing her into it for her presence was enough to stop time.

"Looks like the little bitch is getting comfortable, smiling and giggling like that instead of doing her job," Renkotsu's condescending tone broke Bankotsu out of his trance, "Don't worry, Big Brother. I'll fix that."

Bankotsu could almost see the fire breather's malicious smirk in his voice and knew exactly what he had in mind, having seen it many times over the years.

"Stand down." The authority in Bankotsu's voice brought him to a halt.

"Big Brother?"

"Unless you want to end up like Mukotsu, you will not touch her."

Renkotsu has never heard the voice of his leader so cold and demanding before. If his pride didn't make him so stubborn, he'd probably bow his head in submission the moment Bankotsu got the words out. He stayed silent and still beside his leader thinking over what he just said.

 _Come to think of it, I haven't seen the toad in a couple days. I didn't think anything of it until now. The ugly fucker must've done something to the wench and Bankotsu killed him for his disobedience. Interesting._

Renkotsu didn't utter a word while observing his leader out the corner of his eye. His focus was still on the girl as if she was all he could see.

 _Why protect her and go as far as killing one of your own when she's nothing more than a prisoner?_

Renkotsu racked his brain for all possible reasons for his leader's behavior and one thing was clear to him.

 _If Bankotsu has feelings for the girl, that makes her a weakness._

His lips curved at the thought.

 _I'll have to keep an eye on the two of them. If my insinuation is correct, then I could definitely use this in my favor._


	10. Chapter 10

The new day was full of warmth as its bright rays kissed her porcelain cheeks. The pale tone of her complexion added to her beauty in her former life and her present one. Even when a human, the contrast of her white skin and ebony hair made her look ethereal as if just looking at her was a blessing. But that was when she could feel the sun's warmth. When her skin laid over flesh and bone. Now it's cold. Much like the substance that holds together her rebirth.

It was an agonizing stretch of silence between her and her love, making her yearn for a different place rather than where she was. Inuyasha's presence brought her comfort but it couldn't free her from her clay prison. He hadn't said a word since the other day after leaving behind that burnt down village. Only grunts or a simple nod to replace his voice. Kikyo probably wouldn't mind the silence much as it reminded her of the old days, the old life they shared. But the once curious pools of gold she fell in love with were now dimmed and faraway.

She knew it had to be because of _her._ Her pathetic excuse for a reincarnation. The very thought of her made Kikyo's eye twitch. She tried to steal Inuyasha away, make him love her all while knowing his heart belonged to the better priestess. Now, she was gone. She was no longer a problem for Kikyo and now she can be with her Inuyasha freely. This should be a happy time for them. But Kikyo knows better. Kagome may be out of sight but she is far from out of mind. She will have to take his mind off the girl. Her mouth crooked in the corner knowing just what to do, it will have to wait until later.

"Priestess! Priestess!" A man up the road a little calls out. He's short and heavy with only half a head of hair. When the man reaches Inuyasha and Kikyo, he struggles to get his words out between his panting and heavy sweating. Further up the road lays a village with some children that need tending to and thank the Kamis a priestess was close.

They followed the man to the village where she examined the children. Two boys, twins actually. One boy's body was hot to the touch while the other boy was groaning with sweat dripping down his face, a few pained tears fell in the mix. A vicious fever, nothing that couldn't be treated however. Kikyo turned to surrounding villagers, listing off herbs and supplies she'd need to heal the ill boys. The villagers scattered with urgency and returned shortly with cloth, pots of water, various herbs, the whole lot. Kikyo didn't waste time to treat the young boys, seeing them suffer like this was enough to crack the clay in her chest.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed. Both boys were breathing evenly and their body temperature returned to normal. She was exhausted, it took a lot of power and concentration between mixing the herbs and pushing her healing aura onto their bodies. A sudden thought struck like an arrow to her heart. She could not give Inuyasha children. They can never have a family of their own. How she wished she could have children with her hair and their father's ears, smiling up at her as these two boys are now. Though, the reality was cruel, seeing the them beam their toothy grins up at her while whispering their thanks to the priestess who made them feel better, filled her with joy.

The villagers showered Kikyo with gratitude and appreciation for helping them. Kikyo soaked it all in, loving the attention she was receiving from the poor villagers. When they asked for a way to show their appreciation, it was like a lightbulb went off. She needed rest, but once she was sated, she would make love to her dear hanyou until he was satisfied. Until he stopped thinking about _her._

The villagers had no problem granting them food and shelter for the night. She smirked but it fell just as fast when she glanced at her lover. He was standing right next to her, but looked so far away. His eyes were dim and his spirit felt weak. It broke her heart to see him that way.

 _Don't worry, my love. She won't get in our way, not anymore._


	11. Chapter 11

After being provided a room, Kikyo left to bathe. Inuyasha was finally alone with his thoughts.

Two days ago, the two of them came across a village that was burnt to the ground. No survivors. The scene was horrific, so much blood, bodies and limbs littered the ash covered ground. But that's not what was eating him up. It was the scent of Kagome's blood that made him freeze. Kikyo prayed for the souls of the fallen while he was running rampant to find the raven-haired girl. She was nowhere to be found. Her scent was as strong as the smoke that tainted the air. The bodies were burned beyond recognition. His heart dropped to his stomach.

There was no way she survived this.

Kagome was gone.

And he couldn't tell her how sorry he was.

She died probably hating him. He will never forgive himself.

After they left the village behind, he was consumed by guilt and grief. He was a hollow shell haunted by the ghost of his friend. He loved Kagome. She was a pure treasure that he didn't deserve. She was his rock, never leaving his side even when he gave every reason for her to leave. Until she couldn't take it anymore. Until he broke her heart for the last time. He will never forget the look in her eyes when they last saw each other.

 _I shouldn't have let her go._

 _I should've followed her._

 _I should've been there to protect her._

But Inuyasha knew there was nothing he could've done. He made his decision and now he had to live with it.

 _Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

His golden eyes started to water. He barely noticed the sliding door to the room opening.

Kikyo knelt beside him and moved her fingers to caress his face. They were cold and hard like the clay that held her together. Complete opposite of Kagome's soft, delicate, warm hands.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered softly.

He looked into her eyes and didn't see the woman he loved, the woman he'd throw everything away for. At that moment, with the moonlight on her ebony locks, he saw the woman who made him feel like he was more than a worthless half breed. He saw the woman who held him together in even his darkest moments. He saw Kagome.

He leaned forward to capture her lips, pouring out his very soul in his kiss. He brushed his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance which she gladly accepted. He tasted her wet cavern as his hands pushed her kimono off her shoulders, moving his mouth over her neck teasing her tender flesh before trailing down to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth while teasing the other with his fingers. Her moans made his ears perk. She sounded lovely. He needed to hear more.

His free hand caressed her sides before finding her bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked against his hard arousal making him hiss. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed to feel all of her.

Laying her on her back, he positioned himself at her opening and pushed inside. He groaned at the feeling. She wrapped around him like a vice, it was heaven. He couldn't control his hips as he slammed into her, desperate for release. He was so close.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, his name a mantra rolling off her tongue with each thrust. She screamed out her climax, he kept pounding until he reached his own, screaming out her name.

"Kagome!"

Her breath hitched and he looked down. That's when he realized it wasn't Kagome underneath him.

She pushed him off her and stood in her naked glory.

"What the fuck, Inuyasha!" She screamed, "How could you be thinking about _her_ when we're in bed together!?"

"Kikyo, I … I didn't mean to. It was an accident!"

"Accident!? How dare you say that bitch's name when you're inside me!?"

"Don't call her that!" Inuyasha growled.

"You left her, remember? You _left_ her for _me_! What's it gonna take for you to forget about her!?"

"Goddammit, Kikyo! Just drop it already!" He was getting a headache and didn't see this going anywhere good. What he would give to be _anywhere_ but here right now.

"No, Inuyasha! I won't drop it. I'm sick and tired of that damn wench taking you from me. I've given you time to get over her, but now it's obvious that it's up to me to break the bond between you two."

Her words gave him chills.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a low tone, afraid of what she was planning.

"I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago. It's time for us to be together, _happy_ … I'm doing this for us."

Kikyo raised her hands that glowed pink and whispered an ancient chant.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" She ignored him and continued the spell.

The beads of subjugation that hung around his neck started to glow.

"Kikyo, no!" He begged, but she wasn't stopping.

He watched in horror as the beads broke and collided with the floor. The only thing he had that connected him to Kagome was gone. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared helplessly at the scattered beads.

"Now she can't control you anymore, my love. We can be happy together without her getting in the way." Her cheerful tone made him sick.

He stood slowly and cut her with his gaze. The fury in his eyes made her blood run cold.

Kikyo reached for his arm as he walked towards the door but he shook her off like her touch burned him. He didn't stick around to listen to her cries. There was no way he would forgive nor forget this.

He didn't know where he would go nor did he care at this moment. He just couldn't stand to be in the same room as the priestess.

"Sir, do you have any more of that medicine?"

"I'm sorry I do not, that man and woman robbed me blind."

"Oh, that little raven-haired beauty? What did they say her name was?"

"I'm not sure but if I'm being honest, she's a dead ringer of the priestess we have here tonight."

The villagers' conversation caught Inuyasha's attention. There's no way they could be talking about Kagome, right?

"Oi! Tell me about the girl." Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, she was young, beautiful, hair black as a crow's feather. She came here just yesterday with a fellow that looked deadly. They stayed for the night and by morning, the both of them along with a lot of our medicine and supplies were gone."

"Which room did she stay in?"

"Ironically, the one you are staying in, sir."

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the villager. He was so distraught over Kagome that he didn't realize she was right under his nose. He could smell her everywhere, even in the room and the path leading in and out of the village.

 _Kagome is … alive?_

He had to find her.

He followed her scent around the village and found another scent that caught him off guard. Graveyard soil. Aside from Kikyo, there's only a few other people that carry that stench.

 _The Band of Seven has Kagome!?_

He couldn't wait another second. He took off following the scents, hoping he wasn't too late.

 _Hold on, Kagome. I'm on my way. I won't fail you again!_


End file.
